Unbreakable Bonds
by Coolbutcrazy writer
Summary: To them it's easy to turn people against each other, pull family's apart and break friendships but now they'll find out the hard way that some bonds just can't be broken.
1. The Mission

**Chapter 1 - The Mission  
(Stella's POV)**

We're all called to Miss Faragonda's office. Not just the five of us, but the five of the guys as well. This must be a really important mission if both the Winx and the Specialists are to be involved. I wonder what it'll be. Have the Trix escaped? Is there another threat to the Magic Dimension? Do we need to go undercover on Earth? There are so many possibilities! "As you know I have called you here for a new mission." Miss Faragonda starts.

"Is it the Trix again?" Musa asks instantly. "If it is we'll show them,they should know not to show their-" Musa begins about to go off on how she hates the Trix like we all do but they seem to bug Musa a lot more for some reason. I thinks it's because they always make comments about she's the only one out of the five of us Winx that doesn't have a boyfriend. We're ll dating one of the Specialists but Helia isn't dating anyone although those two defianatly aren't interested in each other that way.

"No Musa it's no the Trix, in fact it's a whole new type of mission." Miss Faragonda says snapping me out of my little daze and back into reality. "Do you know about the old abandoned house in Magix, that it's going to be knocked down?" Miss Faragonda asks us. Bloom is about to answer but I can't help but jump in first.

"Yeah we do, it's going to replaced with new shops!" I squeal. I stop when I see all the others staring at me. Brandon laughs a little as my cheeks turn a fade pink. "I mean yes, we do know that." I say pretending that this is my first answer.

"Anyway we need you all to check it out, make sure there's nothing that needs to be saved and that there's no one in there. If there is anything that may even have a chance of causing any complications we need to know immediately." Miss Faragonda explains our mission to us. We all let out a groan.

"We fight so many witches, wizards and monsters and yet you send all ten of us just to stare at an old building." Sky groans.

"No this is an important mission, no one has been known to go in there for years so there could be problems and we can't just assume that no ones gone in there just because nobody has seen anyone." Miss Faragonda explains but it still seems like a lame mission to me. I got my hopes up for nothing! "You are to go on your mission now." Miss Faragonda tells us just as we leave her office. She then closes the door leaving us to our newly given mission.

"This seem stupid to me, it's pointless." I tell everyone truthfully as we begin walking the the courtyard.

"Yeah everyone knows that no one has gone in there for years." Aisha agrees with me.

"As Miss Faragonda said just because nobody has been seen doesn't mean nobody has." Helia points out.

"It's unlikely anyone has." Tecna starts.

"But we should check it out anyway." Timmy finishes for her. I sigh.

"Lets just get this done and over with. The sooner we do the better." Nabu says as we get outside. We all nod in agreement before heading off to Magix with the guys.

It doesn't take us long to arrive at Magix and it's only a short walk to get to the place. The old house is quite big but very old. We cautiously go inside and looks around. It's dark as there isn't much working electricity so I have to use my magic to create light. We begin looking around when we notice something. Everything in this place looks like it's being used. "You don't think someone could be hear do you?" I ask becoming slightly worried as we begin to go downstairs again.

"I don't know, it looks like it." Brandon answers me truthfully. I slide one of my hands into his slightly worried. We get to the bottom of the stairs and go to open a door to one of the rooms and when we do something or someone starts trying to push us away. As we're trying to get through Tecna and Timmy disappear of somewhere strangely enough as they never usually leave the group. We finally get past was trying to keep us back but the room is empty. Helia suddenly walks over to one corner and gently pulls something down and as he does we hear a quiet female cry. A few seconds after that all the lights in the old house suddenly come on.

"We fixed the electricity." Tecna announces as her and Timmy walk back into the room. Oh, so that's what they were doing! There's a boy with magenta hair, violet eyes and fair skin on the floor. He must of been the one trying to keep us back. In the corner is a girl with tan skin, jade green eyes and long brunette hair, she's also wrapped up in a dark blanket to keep her hidden in the dark. They're both about the same age as us. The boy manages to get to his feet but once he's up he nearly falls again. Suddenly Helia turns the girl so she's facing him and so she can't see the boy. That's when we notice the big injury from one of the guys' swords in his side.

"He losing blood rapidly, we need to get him to Red Fountain." Timmy whispers to us urgently. Nabu and Sky help take the boy out by putting on of his arms around each of their necks and taking him out with the rest of us following except from Aisha, Helia and that girl. They'll have to meet us there, after all her seeing him like this could end disastrously.

 **(Aisha's POV)**

I walk over to where Helia is with that girl. She won't stop crying. He finally lets her turn around now that the others have gone but she just starts crying even more seeing that he's gone. "Hey, shhhhh. It's okay, please don't cry." Helia whispers to her gently as he sits on the old ripped sofa next to her. He carefully pulls her onto his knee before wrapping her in the blanket once more. He then cradles her in his arms while rocking her slightly back and forth.

"W-w-where is h-he?" She asks us as more tears run down her face. Helia smiles softly down at her before wiping away her tears and drying her eyes.

"It's okay, our friends are taking him to Red Fountain." I tell her gently. She starts to tear up. Oh no! She probably thinks he's being taken there for something bad. Before she can begin crying again Helia once again dries her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just so he can stay there for a while and my Grandfather, Saladin needs to ask him a few things don't worry." Helia assures her causing her to calm down a little. Once she's completely calm Helia begins to talk to her once more. "Is it okay if we take you to Alfea?" He asks her gently. She looks nervous... well more petrified actually.

"It's just so you have somewhere safe to stay, you can go and see him soon if you want." I tell her trying to make it seem a bit better. She slowly nods. Suddenly Helia stands up while carrying her bridal style.

"Is there anything you want before we leave? Just for tonight and maybe tomorrow then we'll get everything else for you." Helia asks her. She slowly nods. "Where are the things you want?" He asks her.

"Upstairs." She replies in a very quiet, soft voice. He nods and carries her upstairs with me trailing behind. He follows her directions until we reach what appears to be a bedroom that we looked in earlier. Helia then puts her down so she can get what she wants. She walks over to the other side of the bed and grabs a plant before returning to us. I couldn't help but notice that she was limping when she walked and I think Helia noticed as well.

"Is that all you want for the moment?" Helia asks he not bothering to say anything about it being a plant. She slowly nods in response. The plant she has looks different from any other I'v ever seen. It's just one single flower. It has six simple pink petals but what makes it really stand out is the strips ofbright glowing green running through each of those petals to the centre. It looks so beautiful. Helia picks her up surprising her as her grip loosens on the plant but she quickly realizes that it's slipping and pulls it close to her.

"Come on, we should get going to Alfea now." I tell them. They both nod in response as I open a portal that will teleport the three of us to Alfea.

 **(Helia's POV)**

We arrive in the Alfea courtyard after Aisha teleported us here. I look to see the rest of the Winx approaching us, coming in through the huge gates. They probably just got back from Red Fountain. I still have this girl in my arms as they reach us. "That boy is at Red Fountain being treated." Musa tells us before realising that the girl is in my arms and that she heard her. She looks worried after hearing that, knowing that we were talking about the boy who was in the house with her.

"Don't worry, he's fine." I assure her as I look down at her but I can tell she's still a little worried. "After you get checked over to make sure that you're okay you can go and see him yourself." I tell her which seems to calm her down as she nods in agreement.

"We're going to go and see Miss Faragonda and explain the rather complicated situation to her while you take her down to Nurse Ofelia to make sure she's okay." Bloom says to me. I nod as I watch her with the rest f the Winx walk off before carrying this girl to the infirmary to see Nurse Ofelia.

"Hello Helia, who's this? What can I do for you both?" Ofelia asks me as I enter with the girl in my arms.

"I'm not entirely sure who she is but she was found in the abandoned house in Magix when we were checking it. She hasn't spoken much and we thought that one of us should bring her here so you can check her over and everything." I explain as I quickly glance down at her. Ofelia nods.

"Okay, just put her on the bed so I can start to check her over." Ofelia tells me and I do as told and lay her on the bed. "Is there anything else that I need to know?" Ofelia asks me. I nod.

"I noticed her limping a bit when she walked,maybe some injury to her left ankle. I don't know if she's had any sort of vaccinations or anything like that and there was also a boy. He's at Red Fountain now but talking about family and friends or bringing up him might stress her out a little." I explain to her. "Oh, and she seems to be very protective over that plant." I add as I motion to the flower she's still holding tightly in her arms.

"Okay, I'll remember that, first I'm going to see if I can get Tecna to pull up any records of her." Ofelia tells me. I nod. She calls Miss Faragonda to get Tecna and it's only a matter of minutes until Tecna is here.

"Hey, I'm Helia by the way." I introduce myself the girl gently as I sit on the edge of the bed that she's on. She nods once again as she seems to do it a lot.

"I'm Flora." She replies surprising me a little.

"Well Flora I just need you're finger print for a DNA search to access your records." Tecna tells her as she walks over having heard our conversation. Flora places one of her fingers on the small, flt panel Tecna holds out to her before taking it off as Tecna goes back to a small desk. "Right I've got her records but there is no record of her since she turned six, it's like she just disappeared." Tecna says in shock. We then hear Flora's gently voice tell us in reply.

"That's because I did."

 **A/N I hope you liked the first chapter of Unbreakable bonds. I'm still working on the cover since I don't know exactly what to do for it yet. ANyway please leave you're comments, questions and other feedback in the reviews. Thank you!**


	2. The Past And Present

**Chapter 2 - The Past And Present  
** **(Helia's POV)**

We all quickly turn to look at Flora confused as to what she means by she just disappeared. People an't just disappear, that's not how it works. "What do you mean?" Tecna asks obviously just as confused as me and Ofelia for once. Flora looks down without replying as she quickly becomes shy once more. Ofelia sighs as she continues to search through all of her cupboards and drawers for some stuff probably for her to use on Flora. I turn back to look at Flora again who's still lying on the bed next to me.

"Flora, do you know what happened?" I ask her curiously wondering if she actually knows herself. I mean after all she could have forgotten or someone could have put a spell on her. She slowly looks up at me.

"Kind of." She replies slightly unsure and hesitant. I just nod in response as I'm trying not to overwhelm her and flood her with questions, especially at a time like this. She just needs to get used to everything before we an start to find out more.

"Maybe later you could tell me what you remember so we can try and figure out what happened okay?" I ask her hoping that she'll agree. If she does tell me what happens then me, the Winx and the rest of the Specialists can try and figure out what happened and why.

"Okay." She agrees quietly. I can't help but smile a little as she does. Ofelia then walks over to us.

"Just so you know, I'm Tecna." Tecna then introduces herself to Flora realizing that she hasn't already done so. Flora give her a friendly smile in return but the nice moment is ruined a bit by Ofelia.

"Helia, Tecna, you two wait outside while a check her over and get the tests and vaccinations over with as well." Ofelia tells me and Tecna firmly. We both nod as we leave the room, remembering to close the door behind us. It's fine for the first ten or fifteen minutes while me and Tecna are just talking while we wait until we hear a cry from the room.

"It seems like she's starting the vaccinations and the tests." Tecna says also having heard the cry. I nod in agreement. "I remember having them myself, they're just nasty." Tecna comments as she thinks about the time when she had the tests and vaccinations.

"Uh oh, Flora probably hasn't had any tests or vaccinations like this that she can remember." I point out to Tecna. Her eyes widen as she sees my point, this isn't going to end well. The door to the infirmary slowly opens as Flora slowly backs away out of the infirmary. I wrap my arms around her and pick her up causing her to squeal as she begins struggling in my arms.

"Helia it might be best if you just stay with her and try and keep her calm." Tecna tells me truthfully. I nod as I walk into the infirmary once again with Flora in my arms. Tecna closes the door behind us as I sit on the bed while holding Flora on my knee.

"Flora it's okay, don't worry. It'll be over before you know it." I tell her gently. She looks unsure as she moves slightly closer to me scared. We manage to get the blood test which is the only test left done but after that she's crying a little. I smile to myself as I get an idea of what to do to help her. I use my magic to take away all feeling in her arm and make it go numb so she won't feel the vaccinations. Luckily it works and we also get all the vaccinations done. She's not very good with needles but now that it's all done I'm taking her to Red Fountain to see that boy, just as I promised her.

"Thank you for helping me with that." Flora thanks me as I lead her out of the infirmary. Her voice is so quite that I can barely hear her.

"You're welcome Flora." I reply as I look at her. Her cheeks are slightly tear stained and her eyes are a little red but other than that she looks fine. I lead her outside to the courtyard and then we begin walking to Red Fountain as I don't like to use my magic often and I don't have my wind rider, besides she likes nature so that's a bonus. After about ten minutes of walking and talking we finally arrive at Red Fountain. I look across at Flora to see that she looks very nervous.

"It looks, well..." She starts not really sure on what to say or if she should say anything. I smile gently at her.

"It'll be fine, just follow me." I assure her as I lead her into Red Fountain.

She smiles as she runs over and hugs the boy taking him by surprise. It didn't take that long to lead her through the corridors and down some stairs to get to Red Fountain's infirmary where he is. "Hey Flora." He greets her slightly amused but then he notices her slightly tear stained cheeks and her red eyes. He shoots me a small glare and I can tell that he's about to ask what we did to her.

"We just took her to Alfea to be checked over there so she wouldn't get worried about the obvious, she ended up having to have the vaccinations that she missed and she just wasn't good with the needles." I explain to him before he has the chance to ask me what happened to her. It's only us three in here right now so it's fine.

"Oh, thanks." He thanks me realizing that I had in fact been taking care of her. "I'm Riven." He then introduces himself to me.

"I'm Helia." I reply. Suddenly we hear Flora gasp so we look down at her only to notice that she's seen Riven's injury.

"Flora don't worry, it's not as bad as it seem." Riven tries to assure her but I don't think it helps at all.

"When?" Is all Flora manages to ask still shocked from seeing the injury.

"Earlier today when they found us, it was an accident." Riven explains to her. She just slowly nods not really sure on what she should do or say.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two end up there?" I ask changing the subject even though I know the new topic isn't much better but this is important. They both sigh as Riven nods. At least we can know what happened. Flora was in a bad state so we couldn't really ask her about this earlier without upsetting her or overwhelming her. Riven looks at me before beginning to explain to me what happened all those years ago.

 **(Riven's POV)**

 _-10 years ago-_

 _I'm playing in the garden with my sister Flora while our parents are inside getting some food for later. We play for a few hours before eating and then we go back outside to play. That's when it begins to get dark though so we decide that it's best to go back inside but before we get the chance to do so everything goes black._

 _I wake up in the street with Flora laying next to me. Both of us are completely confused. How did we get here? What happened? Where are we? Flora looks around before gasping. "We're in Magix." She gasps in shock. I look around at the dark but busy streets and nod in agreement._

 _"Let's see if we can find somewhere to stay." I tell her. She nods as we begin to search. We go down the houses knocking on doors but as soon as they see that we're just children and we're not selling anything they close the door without bothering to listen to us so eventually we find an old abandoned house that no one lives in so we both crawl through a gap in the barricaded windows before searching the house for any useful items._

 _"I've found some blankets and pillows." Flora says as she walks over to me while carrying a pile of blankets with three or four pillows on top. I half the pile and take some of them before we both go upstairs in search of a bed which luckily we find as this house has been left furnished, the furniture is in bad condition but it's still here. We lay on one of the beds together with all the blankets and pillows._

 _"We'll try and find a way home tomorrow." I assure Flora as I look down at my slightly younger sister. We're fraternal twins and we look nothing a like, we're complete opposites in basically every way and are parents are as well. She nods eagerly waning to go home like I do._

 _"Okay, goodnight Riven." She replies happy as she thinks about returning home._

 _"Goodnight Flora." I whisper just before we both drift off to sleep._

 _-Back to the present-_

"And that's pretty much what happened." I finish explaining to him. After all that pretty much sums up how it happened and what we did to end up there.

"I can't remember anything else that's important." Flora agrees with him.

"Well I have to say that it is really strange." Helia admits looking deep in thought.

"What is?" A voice asks as someone who I believe is Saladin, the headmaster of Red Fountain appears at the doorway. I give him the same quick explanation and then both he and Helia are deep in thought.

"I think someone was after you, get you to an unfamiliar place which in this case was Magix and then they'd have you when you were vulnerable but I don't think they expected you to find somewhere to stay and because of that they probably lost track of you." Helia finally says as he thinks about the possibilities.

"Yes that is the most likely thing that's happened in this situation, since you were younger they probably wouldn't have expected you to think about surviving the way you did." Saladin agrees with him.

"I guess that messed up their plan." I say a bit shocked about what they think could of happened but also a bit happy that their plan was ruined, well if their theory is correct that is.

"So... uh how is the guys' training going?" Helia suddenly asks completely changing the subject.I look at him slightly confused but then I realize how uncomfortable the subject was making Flora.

"It's going well." Saladin answers him quickly realising what he's doing and why.

"Flora you should go back to Alfea, I'm fine and it's getting late." I tell Flora. She shakes her head instantly not wanting to go but she really needs to. I sigh as I look at her and I can tell it'll be hard to persuade her to go on her own free will. "Helia do you mind taking Flora back to Alfea?" I ask him slightly hopeful that he'll say yes. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that she's here and I hate it that she's going to be staying at Alfea but she does need to go so she can rest and I an talk to Saladin without her getting worried about things from the past or things now.

"Yeah sure." Helia agrees as he walks over to Flora and carefully puts her on her feet despite her protest. He then calmly leads her out of the room and she doesn't do or say anything even though I know she doesn't want to go, it's just that she doesn't want to make a scene. I wait for a few minutes until I'm sure that they're defiantly gone before both Saladin and myself begin asking questions and giving answers etc. They're all mainly about mine and Flora's past and about what happened to us inparticular.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I allow Helia to lead me out of the room and out of Red Fountain to what he says is his Wind Rider. I've seen a few of them just passing by before but I've never seen one up closer, yet alone been on one. He gives me his helmet before getting on with me on behind him. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist as he starts it up so it's not long before we start moving towards Alfea at a rapid speed which is continuously changing. My grip loosens a little as I get used to being on his Wind rider but I'm still holding on fairly tightly. "You okay?" Helia asks me as we whiz through the forest.

"Yeah I've just never done this before." I reply a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it at some point. I think you're already starting to get used to it now." Helia assures me as we arrive at Alfea. I smile a little at him as he helps me off of his Wind Rider and then guides me through Alfea to a dorm room. I see the girls who were with him and the other guys when they found me and Riven there so I an't help but be a little confused.

"Hey I'm Aisha." I girl with dark skin, blue eyes and long curly brunette hair introduces herself to me, she's the same girl who stayed behind with Helia to calm me down when they first found us.

"I'm Musa." Another girl with long dark blue hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes then introduces herself.

"I'm Stella." A enthusiastic blonde then decides to introduce herself to me. She has long golden blonde hair, fair skin and hazel eyes.

"And as you've already met Tecna I'm the only one you don't know. My names Bloom." The last girl introduces herself to me. She has fair skin, long orangish red hair and blue eyes. I take a quick look at Tecna as well as I never got the chance to properly look her over before. She has bright pink hair in a pixie cut, fair skin and bright blue eyes.

"As I also joined Alfea late you'll be sharing a room with me for now, unless of course you decide to properly join Alfea then we'll be permanent room mates." Aisha tells me with a friendly smile. I slowly nod while giving her a small smile as I'm not really sure what I should say.

"I brought your plant up for you as well and put it in your room since you left it in the infirmary earlier." Tecna then informs me. My eyes widen a little as I realize that I never did actually collect that plant.

"Thanks." I thank her quietly as I don't like talking a lot in front of people I don't know. I didn't grow up surrounded with lots of other people like most people did, after I turned six it was just me and Riven alone in Magix with no one else to help us or talk to us or anything.

"We'll show you you're room and then we can help you decorate and settle in if you want us too." Stella offers. I slowly nod liking the idea of that.

"Yes please." I reply quietly still feeling quite shy around them.

"I'm going to go back to Red Fountain now." Helia informs me and the girls as he goes to leave.

"Do you have to?" I ask him nervously being careful to say it so only he can hear. It's just that he's the only person that I really know properly here. He gives me a warm smile as I ask him that causing me to look down in embarrassment.

"Yeah I do, don't worry I might see you tomorrow and you'll get to know the girls while I'm gone so you don't have to be so nervous any more." Helia answers me quietly so only I can hear. After saying that to me he leaves so I'm left alone with these girls.

"Come on your room is this way." Musa tells me nicely. I follow the five of them through a door to a half decorated, half empty room. The half empty side is obviously mine while the other side is Aisha's. The only thing on my side of the room is my plant which has been left on the windowsill by Tecna. I quickly use my magic to decorate my side of the room with a green leaf shaped bed with a few stuffed toys and pillows on, some beanbags, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, posters, pictures, draws, a pink fluffy rug, desk, desk chair and a lot of plants. That pretty much sums up my room.

"Cool, why didn't you decorate your room at that abandoned house though if you could do this." Stella asks me confused on why we put up with so little when I could of used my magic to create more and better stuff.

"When I was younger I didn't know how but now it's because if someone had seen our stuff they could have potentially found us but you all found us anyway." I explain to them honestly.

"That was probably the best thing for you to have done at the time." Bloom agrees thinking about what it would be like for her to have been in my position.

"Now I don't mean to be rude or anything but can you just show me where to go to have a shower, we didn't have much running water there so we used most of it to drink or wash stuff." I say not really wanting to purposely change the subject and avoid them.

"You're not being rude it's just through here." Aisha replies as she takes me out of the bedroom and into another room. She then gives me a towel and shows me where the soaps are in the bathroom.

"Flora do you have a change of clothes for after?" Stella asks me curiously. I shake my head.

"These are the only clothes I have." I answer truthfully as I motion to the dirt clothing I'm currently wearing. Stella lets out a gasp hearing it before leaving and then coming back with small pile of clothes.

"I've put loads in your new room, we can change any you don't like later and we'll take you shopping for some of your choice tomorrow. Here are some pyjamas for no though and give me those when you come out so they can be washed." Stella tells me. I give her a proper friendly smile after hearing all that she's just done for me.

"Thank you Stella." I thank her.

"No problem." She responds before leaving the room and closing the door behind her so I can have a shower. I lock the door leaving me alone in the bathroom before having a relaxing arm showering and getting changed into the new pyjamas Stella gave me.

As I leave Stella takes the clothing I'd previously been wearing out of my hands and uses her magi to send them to be washed. I spend an hour or two talking to all of the girls before we all head off to bed. I found out a lot from that one conversation like Musa lost her mother when she was young, Bloom originally thought she was from Earth until she discovered the truth, Aisha had actually been in a forced marriage with her no boyfriend who she actually loves, Stella's parents are divorced and Tecna didn't understand emotions when the girls first met her. I also found out they call themselves the Winx and hey're boyfriends plus Helia are the Specialists with Helia and Musa being the only to single in each of the groups but they're not interested in each that way apparently.

Once we go into our rooms me and Aisha continue having a little talk between the two of us. "So you were forced into an arranged marriage that never happened but you feel in love with the guy anyway?" I ask her still a little unclear on the situation.

"Yeah neither of us wanted it as we'd never met and he wanted to see the monster he'd been engaged to so he came here and began watching me and then used a fake name and we became friends." Aisha explains to me.

"I'm guessing you both began to want to become more than friends at some point?" I then asks. She laughs a little as she nods to say that I'm right.

"Both of us had taken a stand causing our parents to call of the engagement but then he revealed to me that he was the guy I was supposed to be getting married to and both our parents are happy that we're together and that we're not rushing into anything, especially marriage." Aisha then finishes explaining to me.

"Did it annoy you at all when you found out that he'd been pretending to be someone else?" I ask her curiously. She nods as to say yes.

"Yeah but I got over it quite quickly." She answers me. A smirk then appears on her face as she obviously thinks of something. "Now that I've revealed all in my love life you can reveal everything in your love life." She tells me slightly deviously. I shrug slightly confused and not at all bothered by it.

"You're the first new people I've met in years, I have no love life." I tell her truthfully but she just laughs a little.

"Oh yeah what about Helia?" She asks me playfully causing my cheeks to turn a fade pink.

"We're just friends, after all we just met today." I answer her truthfully. To be fair I've only just met them all today though so I don't really want to rush into things and force friendships and other relationships to happen.

"I still think you'll end up as more than friends." She teases me playfully. I giggle as I blush.

"Let's just go to sleep now." I tell her. She laughs a little as she looks at more before calming herself.

"Okay." She agrees. We switch out the light and both get into our own beds to try and go to sleep. I think I could become friends with the people here. I think I could have a could life here. I think that I'm going to have a good time while I'm here or at least I hope I do. It's a bit different to be without Riven but he's not that far away anyway although it will take some getting used to. Even though I've only met the Winx and Helia today I think I'm going to get along well with them all. They all seem really nice and I'm honestly happy being here and being around them and that's a very good feeling. I continue to think about the many events of today as my eyes slowly shut and my thoughts slowly stop. I smile to myself just before I drift off into a deep sleep.

 **A/N I'M SO SORRY! I HAD NO INTERNET FOR OVER A WEEK AND ONLY GOT IT TODAY/YESTERDAY.**

 **This chapter is double the length of a normal chapter and it's over 4,000 words so I hope it makes up a bit for the wait. I also finished making the cover on paint while I had no internet so I also hope you like it. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave your comments and feedback in the reviews!**


	3. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 3 - Misunderstandings  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up early in the morning at about 5am. I notice Aisha is asleep and I know that the other girls won't be up because one we were stayed up late last night and two Aisha mentioned to me ho they always get up late. I quickly get dressed into some of the clothes Stella gave me last night which are actually really nice and completely my style.

I'm wearing a long sleeve pastel pink T-shirt that has a pastel green belt and is outlined in pastel green. I wear it with a pastel green skirt and translucent pink tights plus some pink boots. I then head off to the forest for and early morning walk.

I walk through the forest for a while just taking in the beautiful sight of the natural environment. It's absolutely breathtaking! I don't know how long I spend there but it must have been a while because I'm snapped out of my little daze by the Winx and Specialists. I shriek as I'm tackled to the ground by Stella. "Flora are you okay?" Aisha asks running over to see if I'm okay after being tackled to the ground by a certain someone.

"Come on Stella, get off of her." Brandon says to Stella slightly amused as he helps her up and off me. Once Stella is off of me Helia takes my hands in his and helps me to my feet again.

"What were you thinking Flora?" Musa asks me sounding genuinely worried. I look at them all confused. What do they mean? What's so wrong about going for a short walk in the morning?

"You can't just leave Alfea like that, we're actually trying to help you there." Tecna tells me but I'm still extremely confused.

"I'm sorry but what is so wrong with taking a short walk?" I ask them confused.

"Flora we woke up at 8am and it's 10am now, we were really worried." Bloom explains to me. My eyes widen. It's 10am! That means I've been out here for five whole hours. Helia suddenly lets out a small laugh causing everyone including me to turn towards him confused.

"She hasn't been out of the actual city since she was six, Riven told me they never left the city once they got there and she's the fairy of nature so naturally she feels at home in the forest." Helia explains to the others which is true but he doesn't have to speak about me like I'm not here.

"Okay I understand that but still Flora tell one of us when you leave to go for a walk or whatever so we don't get so worried." Aisha tells me and I can tell that they all were really worried. I nod.

"I would of said something but I left at 5am." I reply a little sheepishly not wanting to make them mad or anything. Their eyes widen when they hear how early I got up.

"Bad night?" Sky asks me, I nod in response not wanting to talk about it.

"Come on, let's get back to Alfea." Bloom says as me and the Winx walk off to Alfea while the guys go back to Red Fountain. Once we get back to Alfea we all just go to our rooms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aisha asks me cautiously. I can't help but smile a little.

"I'm sure I'm okay Aisha, you don't need to worry about me." I assure her slightly amused. She laughs a little.

"I know but when we woke up you were gone and we don't know you too well so we didn't know if you just left, I mean after everything you've been through." Aisha says obviously thinking out loud.

"Don't worry, I'm not the type of person just to leave." I assure her once more. Well at least I'm not at the moment.

"Good to know." She replies. I smile at her.

"Aisha get ready, remember the guys are taking us out tonight." Stella shrieks as she rushes into our room. Aisha gasps jumping to her feet. "I totally forgot about that just give me a minute." She tells Stella. Stella nods and leaves. I look at her confused waiting for her to fill me in.

"All the guys are taking us out tonight on dates, Musa's going home to visit her dad on Melody as well. Will you be okay on you're own?" Aisha asks me knowing I don't like to be on my own a lot. I force a smile on to my face and nod. "

"Of course I'll be all right, don't worry about me." I tell her with a small smile on my face. "Now get ready for your date." I instruct her playfully.

"Yes ma'am." Aisha replies playfully causing us both to giggle a little. It's not long until she's ready as are the rest of the girls. Musa has already left for Melody and the guys have just arrived for the girls so it looks like I'm going to be on my on for a while. Stella said we'll go shopping tomorrow instead of today since she temporarily forgot about the date but I'm fine with it.

"I'll see you all later or tomorrow depending on how late you get back." I tell them as I wave them good bye. I watch as they leave the dorm to go to the courtyard before closing the dorm door and going back into mine and Aisha's shared room. I grab my stuff before having a quick shower and getting into pyjamas since I have nothing else to do. I get into bed and force myself off to sleep not caring that it's early afternoon. I haven't been sleeping well and I need to catch up on my sleep.

I wake up startled from my realistic nightmare. I get shivers just at the though of it. I hear something from the other room so I hesitantly get up and slowly leave my room. I nearly scream when I see the figure standing there. "Don't worry, it's just me." I hear Helia assure me. I breathe a sigh of relief as hearing his voice is the only reason why I didn't end up screaming.

"Don't scare me like that." I tell him still a little nervous and I know that he notices.

"Sorry Flora, I didn't mean to." Helia apologizes sincerely. I give him a small smile accepting his apology because he didn't do it on purpose.

"It's okay. What are you doing here anyway?" I ask him curiously as I sit down on the sofa with him.

"Well I knew in advance about the whole date thing as well as Musa going to Melody but Aisha called just before they left and asked if I could check on you because she knows you don't like being on your own so here I am." Helia explains as he gives me a warm smile. My cheeks turn a light pink as I find out that he knows about me not liking to be on my own, it's so embarrassing. "Don't be embarrassed." Helia laughs amused.

"I can't help it." I mumble quietly as I hide my face but I know he still heard me.

"What's so embarrassing about it?" Helia asks me genuinely as he pulls my hands away from my face so I'm no longer able to hide my face.

"I can't help but be embarrassed that I get scared easily when I'm on my own." I reply as my cheeks begin to turn back to their normal colour, it's about time!

"Flora everyone has different fears just like everyone has different ways of facing them, being scared is nothing to be embarrassed about." Helia explains to me and when I look up at him I can tell he means it. I slowly nod in agreement to what he just said.

"Yeah you're right." I say giving in. He smiles gently at me as he brushes a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You should try and go to sleep, you look exhausted." He tells me gently. I nod even though I was just asleep a few minutes ago. "Have you been sleeping well?" Helia asks me worriedly.

"No, not at all. I just can't seem to sleep peacefully at the moment." I answer him truthfully as I hate lying to anyone.

"You will eventually be able to, I think it's because you're not quite used to Alfea yet." Helia assures me as I get to my feet. I nod in agreement as that reason is probably right.

"Yeah true but it's still a pain for the moment." I reply with a small sigh. He smiles at me as he too gets to his feet.

"Well just try and get some sleep, I won't be leaving the dorm until the others get back so you don't have to worry about being alone." Helia tells me gently as we walk together to my room. I slowly nod as I get into my bed.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I ask him worried, after all it's not fair to make him wait bored for what could be hours while I just sleep. Helia laughs a little as he pulls the duvet over me more surprising me.

"I'll be fine, you're worrying too much." He teases me playfully causing my cheeks to go a fade pink as I realize how much I worry. "Just try and go to sleep." Helia then says to me before walking out of my room so I can sleep. Besides if I need him he's just a room away. I close my eyes and just lay there until I finally force myself to sleep.

I wake up seeing Helia leaning over me worried. I glance up at him confused as he just breathes a sigh of relief. "What?" I ask him still confused.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep and then you started crying so I had to wake you up." Helia explains to me as he dries my teary eyes even though I was unaware of the tears forming. I sigh as I try thinking back to my dream or nightmare but I can't remember any of it.

"I can't remember anything about my dream or nightmare." I tell him slightly frustrated.

"Maybe that's a good thing for now because whatever it was about was making you really upset." Helia replies making me embarrassed that he saw me while I was like that. He smiles gently at me obviously noticing my obvious embarrassment. "How about we watch a film for now." Helia suggests making me nod in agreement. He sits me on the sofa before quickly making some popcorn and returning to where I am in front of the TV. "What do you want to watch?" He asks me curiously to which I reply with a shrug.

"I don't know Helia, me and Riven were never able to watch TV there and we didn't have DVDs, besides even if we did we still wouldn't have been able to watch them." I explain to him since he's obviously forgotten about how me and Riven grew up. He nods.

"In that case you have a lot of catching up to do." Helia tells me with a warm smile as he lays down on the sofa with me. "You can watch the Disney classics for now, they'll help you calm down completely after your nightmare." Helia says as he switches on the TV and puts a movie on. We start off with the Disney classics but I know we'll never get through them all. I can tell that Helia isn't paying much attention to the movie but I can't blame him, after all this on is a Disney Princess movie. We manage to watch 'Beauty and The Beast', 'Cinderella, '101 Dalmatians' but we fall asleep on the sofa together having finished all the popcorn and watched three movies. Another movie was about to come on just as we were falling asleep but I couldn't keep my eyes open and I ended up falling asleep with Helia.

 **A/N I'M SORRY! I HAD NO WI-FI! I just got it yesterday so I've spent the whole day and night writing and finishing this chapter. I hope it was worth it :D**


	4. Red Fountain

**Chapter 4 - Red Fountain  
(Aisha's POV)**

The boys walk us back to our dorms in the early hours of the morning after surprising yet amazing dates. We all went off as couples to do some activities and have a meal before meeting up at a club where we had fun as a big group. We walk into the dorm only to get our biggest surprise, for all of us. Flora and Helia are cuddled up next to each other asleep on the sofa with a random movie playing in front of them but by the looks of it they've been asleep for a while. "I was not expecting that." Sky says.

"Shush you'll wake them up." Tecna scolds him in a hushed voice.

"We should just leave them, Helia will go back in the morning or whenever he wakes up." Nabu says quietly and we all quietly murmur in agreement but unfortunately our quiet talking wakes Flora up.

"When did you all get back?" Flora asks us sleepily and I can't help but smile slightly amused.

"We literally just got here." Stella replies honestly.

"What time is it anyway?" Flora asks as she sits up causing Helia to wake up as well but he's not as sleepy as her.

"It's about 2-3am." Bloom answers her. Her eyes widen hearing the time. It's a shame we woke her up because she hasn't been sleeping well here, always having nightmares and waking up but she actually looked quite peaceful before.

"I'm going to go to bed then, I'll see you all in the morning." Flora informs her before whispering something quietly to Helia that we can't hear and leaving to go to our shared room.

"You girls should probably go to sleep yourselves." Timmy tells us once Flora is in our shared room.

"Yeah we will, how's Riven doing by the way?" I ask curiously remembering about Flora's brother. They must be worried about each other after spending so long together and now having to go to different schools.

"He's doing well, he's aloud out of the infirmary now and is staying in our dorm with us." Nabu assures me as he places his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Yeah I spoke to him before I came here and his injury is almost healed." Helia adds in to the conversation.

"Well anyway we better get going, we'll see you tomorrow girls." Brandon says before we all say our goodbyes and goodnights to each other. Once the guys have gone we all go to our rooms and get ready for bed before going straight to bed, all of us absolutely exhausted. Musa should be back tomorrow as well since she's spending the night at Melody. Maybe we should consider setting Flora and Helia up, they seem to like each other. I think we at least need to mention the idea of them being together to Flora and see how she feels. With those thoughts spinning around in my head I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up in the early afternoon with an aching head. I hear my phone ringing so I quickly answer it only to see it's Nabu along with some of the other guys. "Hey Aishas, uhh did I wake you?" He asks sounding slightly guilty.

"No I just woke up before you rang." I answer truthfully with a small yawn causing him to laugh.

"Well you seem to be the first up, Flora's here by the way and she looks exhausted, do you know why?" Nabu asks me a little concerned about her. I sigh as I get the feeling that I might know why.

"I don't know for sure but I don't think she's been sleeping well, she keeps having nightmares and waking up." I explain.

"That explains a lot." Nabu mumbles to himself. We talk for an hour or so before hanging up and it's a few hours later that the others wake up and Flora gets back.

"You okay Flora you look tired?" Bloom asks her noticing the dark bags under the brunette's eyes. She answers the question with a tired smile and a small nod which just makes us a bit more worried.

"Flora did you not sleep well?" Musa asks as she walks through the door. We all gasp as Musa has just got back from visiting her family on Melody!

"Musa, great to see you're back!" Flora giggles happily changing the subject. We get swept up into a conversation with Musa about her family, Melody, her home and everything that we don't have time to ask Flora any more questions. I guess we'll just have to talk to her about it another time. We spend hours just talking about everything, Musa filling us in about what happened on Melody, us filling each other in on our dates before filling Musa in on what we saw when we came back.

"Flora and Helia, it sounds right." Musa agrees with us.

"Of course it does, those two would be an amazing couple!" Stella squeals in excitement causing us all to laugh.

"Stella it is 100% Flora's and Helia's decision to either become a couple or just stay friends, it's not right to push them into doing something they don't want to do." Tecna tells Stella truthfully causing Flora to look a little relieved. I think all the talk about couples and dating is a bit overwhelming for her considering friends is a new concept for her as well.

"Don't look so relived, you're not going to be off the hook that easily." Bloom laughs seeing the relieved look that came across Flora's face. Flora's cheeks flush in embarrassment causing us all to laugh a little.

"Leave her alone, I think we've teased her enough for now." I tell them all as I put my arm around Flora's shoulders. Flora giggles as I pull away.

"Okay... but she only said for now." Musa replies with an evil grin. The bell rings for dinner interrupting our conversation

"Come on let's go and get a good place at the table." Flora says as she gets too her feet. We all nod in agreement knowing her hard it was to sit next to each other when we were late before. We all run to the dinner hall to get a good spot and eat.

After dinner we return to our dorms feeling tired. Our headaches, as a result of the previous night, seem to have gone now with the help of some antibiotics. We all get ready for bed before all of us go to bed as soon as we can.

I wake up at around midnight hearing a strange noise. I look in the area that the sound is coming from only to see Flora sitting bolt upright in her bed breathing heavily. She probably had another nightmare, she seems to be having them a lot. "Flora are you okay?" I ask her gently as I begin to get up to check on her. Her eyes widen in surprise after hearing my voice, she's probably shocked that I'm awake.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, sorry did I wake you?" She asks worried that she interrupted my sleep. I shrug a little not wanting to make her feel bad about waking me up as it really is no big deal.

"Yeah but I'm fine, are you sure that you're okay?" I ask her more concerned about her then anything else.

"Yes I am, I'm just going to go for a walk." She replies as she composes herself before using her magic to get dressed.

"Flora it's midnight." I point out still worried about her but she just shrugs in response as if she were used to it. I sigh knowing that she's going to go not matter what I say. I get up and use my magic to get myself dressed confusing Flora judging by the look on her face.

"I'm coming with you, I need to go to Red Fountain anyway to talk to Nabu. It's an emergency." I explain to her which is actually mainly true. She nods obviously believing me as we both leave Alfea for a midnight walk. We part ways as I head off to Red Fountain while she continues her walk around the forest.

I get to the guys' dorm and knock gently on the door only for it to be answered by a tired Helia. "Aisha?" He asks confused and surprised about me being here. I can't help but laugh a little.

"I need to speak to Nabu and Riven, it's important. About Flora." I explain. His eyes widen a little as I mention it being about Flora.

"Has something happened?" Helia instantly asks me concerned. Maybe Helia could help. I gasp quietly to myself as I think of the perfect plan.

"Come on Helia, you can be joined in with this conversation since you're so worried." I tell him slightly amused as we walk to Nabu's dorm. Once we're in there I close the door before gently shaking Nabu awake.

"Aisha?" Nabu asks me obviously confused by the fact that I'm here. I just nod as if to confirm that it's me before walking over to Riven. I gently shake him awke but once he's awake he just looks at me before turning over to try and go back to sleep.

"Riven it's about Flora." I tell him truthfully. He instantly freezes before sitting up like Nabu.

"What's happened?" He asks worried about his slightly younger sister.

"Riven I know this will sound strange but did Flora usually sleep well?" I ask him curiously. He sighs and shakes his head.

"No she had nightmares a lot and I'd have to spend a while calming her down, sometimes I had to stay with her or she wouldn't even try and go to sleep." Riven replies sadly as he thinks about the problems she's had to face.

"Well that crosses out the reason for not being used to Alfea." Nabu mumbles. I can't help but think back to our date before gasping as I suddenly come up with an idea that may just work and help Flora!

"I have an idea that could help her, I don't know for sure but..."

 **(Flora's POV)**

I walk around the forest for a few hours clearing the memories of my nightmare from my mind when I suddenly bump into Aisha! I guess she's sorted out whatever emergency it was with the guys. "Flora why are you still out here?" Aisha asks me confused but I shrug not really wanting to tell her about my nightmare in case she asks what happened or something.

"Have you sorted everything out with the guys?" I ask her curiously as we begin walking through the forest together.

"Yes, everything should be sorted." She answers me but I can't help but notice the fact that she said should as if she doesn't really know for sure. Before I can ask her why she said should she starts to talk again. "Let's get back to Alfea, it's about 3 am so we can still get some sleep." Aisha tells me. I nod not really wanting to argue as we walk back to Alfea.

 **(Musa's POV)**

I wake up early in the morning and walk out to see Flora watching movies again. "No sleep?" I ask her curiously. She sighs as she turns to face me.

"No." She answers me sadly. I sigh, she needs to sleep or she'll make herself ill.

"Flora I need to go to Red Fountain to deliver a few things to Saladin that he wanted me to get from Melody, could you please tell the others?" I ask her hopefully as I grab my bag with the stuff in.

"Of course, I'm happy to help." She replies kindly with a cheerful tone in her tired voice.

"Thanks Flo." I thank her before leaving. I walk to Red Fountain and give the stuff to Saladin before going to the guys' dorm to catch up with them as it seems like a while since I've spoken to them. I get in there only to see that it's empty surprisingly. The guys are rarely ever out without us knowing and I know their lessons don't start this early. I'm about to leave when I hear a voice.

"You're one of the girls that was with them when you found me and my sister aren't you?" The voice asks me. I turn to see Flora's brother. They look so different and I know Flora is my friend and everything but I just can't hep but be attracted to him. He has spiky magenta hair, violet eyes and fair skin, I don't really have a type when it comes to boys as they have never really been my thing but I think he's just changed that. "Are you going to introduce yourself?" He asks slightly amused as he catches me staring. I look down trying not to let him see my reddening cheeks.

"I'm Musa." I introduce myself.

"I'm Riven."

 **A/N I posted quickly :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as well as the usual Flora and Helia romance there will be some Musa and Riven romance. For my next story I'm doing all the couples so please put a list of your favourite couples to least favourite in order out of the main ones and then any extra ones you might want me to include so I have an idea on couples you guys like best but there will still be a lot of Flora and Helia stories!**


	5. Sleepless

**Chapter 5 - Sleepless  
(Tecna's POV)**

It's late in the afternoon now and all the girls are in their rooms doing their on stuff but not me, I'm waiting for Musa. Flora told me she went to Red Fountain early this morning to drop some stuff off to Saladin but that shouldn't of taken her this long! Musa finally walks in and as she does I eye her suspiciously before smirking as I instantly know why she's taken so long. "What?" Musa asks me confused as she walks into our shared dorm with me following behind her.

"You were with Riven weren't you?" I ask her as I study my best friend's facial expression. Her eyes widen a little.

"W-what no!" She instantly replies. I raise an eyebrow at her knowing that she's obviously lying.

"Musa I'm your best friend, I know when you're lying. When you lie your voice goes slightly higher and you always respond too quickly, especially for you." I point out to her what I find quite obvious. She let's out a small sigh as she drops her innocent act.

"Yeah I was, how did you know anyway?" She finally admits the truth to me, I guess I'll have to admit the truth to her now. This may be a little embarrassing for her though.

"Timmy, all of the guys got back from their classes while you were there but neither you or him noticed. The guys found it quite amusing as do I." I explain to her truthfully. Her eyes widen a little hearing that the guys were in there. She shakes her head not believing it.

"No the guys couldn't have been there." She says shocked that the guys were actually there while they were talking.

"Musa can I lie? And more importantly can Timmy lie?" I ask her with a teasing smile. We both laugh considering everyone knows that me and Timmy are some of the worst liars. I don't like to lie anyway because one lie can turn in to to that can turn into three and so on. One lie will cause a chain reaction of other sides so logically it's easier to tell the truth even if I'll get punished for it because the punishment will be much worse if I'd told a lot of lies in the process. So I have no practise with lying.

"I'm just surprised that neither of us noticed when any of the guys got back." Musa tells me still shocked. I giggle looking at her.

"You were just lost in your conversation, I bet neither of you would of noticed if they were yelling at you." I tease her playfully but my comment earns me a playful glare from my room mate. Ever since I joined Alfea I'd become more in touch with my emotions although sometimes the girls do get annoyed with me for becoming too technical though.

"We weren't that bad!" Musa argues with me. I laugh knowing that they were but before I can say anything our dorm door swings open to reveal a slightly mad Stella.

"You two we are trying to sleep! Look at the time, it's really late. Can you two just go to bed already?" Stella asks us slightly annoyed. We both look at the time and our eyes widen a little. We hadn't realized what time it is. It's now approaching 11pm!

"Sorry Stel, We'll go to bed now." I assure our blonde friend. She nods before leaving our room and closing the door behind her. Me and Musa quickly get ready for bed before getting in bed.

"Goodnight Tec." Musa says gently.

"Goodnight Musa." I respond before we both fall asleep.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up just before midnight per usual. I can never seem to stay asleep for more then a few hours. I always wake up with some nightmare or something. I get to my feet and make my bed knowing that there is no chance of getting back to sleep again but I think in the process of doing so I wake Aisha. "Hey Flo, can't sleep?" Aisha asks me despite her knowing the answer is yes. I nod.

"Yeah, I can never stay asleep for more then a few hours." I answer her honestly.

"Going on another walk?" She asks me. I nod, she knows me so well.

"Yeah I am, you should try and get back to sleep though because I know you have classes tomorrow." I tell her. She gives me a friendly smile and a small nod of the head.

"Yeah I will, just remember not to stay out too long." Aisha replies before closing her eyes and probably going back to sleep. I don't respnd to her last comment and instead I just use my magic to get dressed before leaving. I didn't respond to her because I didn't want to disturb her besides I always loose track of time when I'm out there.

 **(Aisha's POV)**

I hope my plan works. Hearing Flora leave I send a quick text to Nabu telling him that it's time to put my plan into action. For Flora's sake I hope this works. That's all I can do at the moment, hope. Although I can't ignore the feeling have telling me that this will work better then I expect.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I walk through the forest like I usually do when I can't sleep, well that's until I bump into Helia. Literally. "Oh, uh sorry." I quickly apologize embarrassed. He smiles gently at me as he helps me up off the floor.

"Don't worry about it Flora." He assures me. "Flora you shouldn't be out so late." Helia then adds. I sigh knowing that he's going to take me back to Alfea now.

"You're out." I point out to him. He can't tell me not to be out so late when he's out at the same time. He smiles gently at me hearing my comment.

"Because Aisha sent Nabu a text saying you were going to be out here again so I came out to find you and take you back to Alfea, you can't keep leaving so early." Helia explains to me as he starts to walk with me back to Alfea. I know Aisha did this to help but it's not my fault that I'm sleepless every night.

"Helia I can't help it, I just can't stay asleep for more then two or three hours." I tell him truthfully. He gives me a warm smile as we arrive at Alfea.

"Just give it some time until you feel more comfortable here. When you leave it doesn't help, in fact it makes it worse. You keep on avoiding Alfea." Helia tells me gently as he walks with me to my dorm. I sigh knowing that what he's saying is true.

"I know but being here is just so different." I reply as we enter my dorm. I sit down on the sofa and turn the TV on. Helia sighs as he sits next to me and I have a good feeling that I know what he's going to say.

"Hey, aren't you going to bed?" Helia asks me worried as he sits down besides me. I sigh and nod to say yes.

"Yeah I will, just not now." I assure him as I begin to quietly watch a movie so I don't wake any of the girls. I feel him gently wrap one of his arms around me causing me to move closer to him. "W-what are you doing?" I ask him embarrassed which just causes him to smile.

"Now you didn't think I'd leave you alone did you?" He asks me playfully ignoring the fact that it's the early hours of the morning. I give him a warm smile as I relax in his embrace and rest my head gently on his chest.

"Thank you Helia... for everything." I thank him as he's done a lot for me and he always puts me first. After all not everyone would stay with me at this time watching movies just because they know that I don't like being on my own.

"Don't mention it." He assures me before we both turn back to the film. After a few minutes I end up falling asleep in Helia's warm embrace.

I wake up feeling myself being moved. Despite knowing that I fell asleep on the sofa I can feel that I'm now in someone's arms but only for a short while before I'm put down in what feels like my bed. I lose the feeling of body heat besides me and I'm assuming it was Helia who carried me here considering I fell asleep next to him. I force my eyes open only to see Helia pulling the duvet over me. He sighs a little as he notices that I've woken up.

"What are you doing?" I ask him slightly confused by his actions.

"I'm getting you into bed. You fell asleep on the sofa and I couldn't just leave you there." Helia explains as he covers my body with the duvet. "You should really go back to sleep." He then adds as he sits on the edge of the bed next to me.

"I'll try." I sigh knowing it will be extremely hard for me to get back to sleep on my own and stay asleep. Helia surprises me by lying down next to me. "What are you doing?" I then ask him confused once again by his actions. He smiles gently down at me as if the answer was so obvious.

"You didn't think I'd leave you alone after you woke up did you?" He asks me with the same gentle smile on his face. I smile a little as I move closer to him and close my eyes attempting to go to sleep. I feel him wrap his arms around me and pull me a little closer causing me to secretly smile and I can only hope that he doesn't see it. I feel myself drift off into a peaceful sleep in his arms and I just hope he'll stay here.

 **(Aisha's POV)**

I wake up in the morning and turn to face Flora's bed curious to see if she's actually there this morning. I'm extremely surprised with what I see when I do. Not only is she there still asleep but Helia is with her asleep next to her. I can't help but be a little surprised by him being here. When I explained my plan I was assuming he'd calm her down and wait for her to go to sleep before leaving for Red Fountain but it looks like he ended up staying the night with her. I get myself up and get ready for the day making sure not to wake either of them up. "Hey Aisha is Flora still asleep?" Musa asks me as I leave our shared room.

"Yeah she is." I reply truthfully. I have to show the girls those two together!

"Well that's a first." Musa comments. I nod in agreement as her comment is in fact true.

"Yeah it is and I think I know why, have a look at this but be quiet." I tell her motioning for her to come over to the door of mine and Flora's shared bedroom. I silently push the door open a little and motion to the two of them asleep. She let's out a small gasp seeing them causing all the other girls to come over and look.

"Those two look so cute together." Bloom states once I've quietly closed the bedroom door.

"All the more reason to set them up." Stella tells us with a sly grin and despite us all knowing we shouldn't we can't help ourselves but make a perfect plan to do just that.

 **A/N Sorry it's been taking so long I have a new house and the new land line has a glitch so every time we call someone from it or someone calls us from it the internet stops. I wrote half the chapter and then we got a phone call so I had to re write it all.**


	6. Boys

**Chapter 6 - Boys  
(Helia's POV)**

I wake up at about 10am with Flora still asleep next to me. I can't really move without disturbing her and I'm defiantly unable to get up without waking her up in the process. I just lay there waiting for her to wake up in her own time. I end up playing on my phone quietly for a few hours until 2pm when she finally wakes up. "Hey." I say gently as I stare down at her next to me.

"Hey." She greets me sleepily. "What time is it?" She asks as she sits up next to me.

"2pm." I answer her as I show her the time on my phone so she knows that I'm not lying. Her eyes widen a little as she sees the time probably surprised that she slept for so long.

"I thought it was earlier." Flora says still surprised.

"No. You were exhausted you just slept through a lot of the day." I explain to her. She nods before she gets to her feet. "Where are you going?" I ask her curiously.

"To make some food, do you want any?" She replies. I nod.

"Yeah, I can help you cook." I tell her. We walk to the kitchen together and decide on just making some home made bread rolls which is simple although it'll take a while. Besides Flora doesn't seem to know how to use the stove where as she says she's used ovens a lot. It's only when she's setting the temperature of he oven do I realize the oven she's been using has been running on little electricity so it was very weak and this oven will get way hotter way faster. Before I can stop her or say anything she checks the oven the way she used to check the older one, by touching the top of it with her wrist. She lets out a gasp from the pain as she quickly switches the oven off.

"Ahh, oww." I hear her mutter quietly to herself as she tries to hold back a few tears. I act quickly by switching the cold tap on and making her put her burnt wrist under the flow of cold water.

"Is that starting to feel any better?" I ask her as I hold her wrist under the water to stop her from moving it.

"Yeah but it sill hurts." She answers me truthfully. "I didn't even think about it being different to then oven I'm used to using. After all that oven was only running off scraps of electricity." Flora adds obviously annoyed at herself for doing what she just did. The top of her wrist is burnt but I'd say it's a second degree burn but not a very serious one.

"I should of though of it sooner as well." I admit knowing this is also my fault. After all she still doesn't know about a lot of things we consider a part of our 'normal' everyday life. I guide her to the bathroom and check that the burn is clean before carefully bandaging it so it doesn't get infected as the burn has left it vulnerable to infection.

"Thank you Helia." She thanks me as I finally finish bandaging it.

"No problem, I'll teach you how to use some of the stuff here." I reply as we both stand up. First we clear away the first aid stuff before I explain to her how to use everything and what to do and what not to do with certain equipment. After I've finished explaining to her how to use everything the bread rolls are finished. We both et some of them for our late lunch before watching some movies together. She still needs to catch up on all the things that she's missed out on. Like the classic movies, all the disney ones and everything. It doesn't seem like much time has gone by when the girls arrive back at the dorm.

"Oh hey Helia, I didn't expect you to still be here." Stella tells me slyly with a smug grin. I know that the girls are up to something, I've known them long enough to be able to tell when they are.

"Speaking of that I should probably get going now anyway." I say as I stand up. I say goodbye to all of them before leaving to go back to Red Fountain.

 **(Musa's POV)**

I can't really say anything about Helia and Flora spending so much time together considering before my lessons today I was at Red Fountain talking to the guys... mainly Riven. I can't help but go to see him. Even though he can be a complete jerk and even though he does like to tease me about my mistakes there is something that just pulls me back, something stopping me from disliking him. I don't know what it is though. "Musa!" I hear Bloom say loudly as she shakes me a little causing me to snap out of my little daze.

"Oh uh sorry." I apologize seeing all the girls staring at me. Flora switches the TV off before turning to face us properly.

"So how was your day?" She asks all of us, thankfully saving me from an awkward moment.

"I took a run in the forest this morning like you suggested, it was great." Aisha answers Flora beginning a conversation.

"We learnt some really interesting new spells in Professor Avalon's class." Tecna adds in.

"Don't even get me started on what Professor Palladium was doing." Stella whines. We can all tell by the way she says it that if any of us asks anything about it we'll all end up getting a big lecture.

"Sky took me out before my classes, we had a great time." Bloom tells us with a dreamy sigh.

"I was at Red Fountain before my classes talking to the guys." I inform all of them.

"Yes, one certain guy in particular." Tecna adds with a devious smirk. I give her a playful glare after hearing her comment. I will defiantly get her back for that!

"Yeah Flora, how would you feel if one of your friends was to date your brother?" Aisha asks Flora innocently causing my cheeks to turn a fade red as the rest of the girls laugh, including Flora luckily.

"It wouldn't be that big of a deal to me, unless you weren't honest with me about it." Flora replies truthfully. She really is a good friend.

"Please don't tell Riven we were talking about this." I beg them causing them all to laugh a little more.

"We won't." They all promise me. Thank God for that! If one of them was to tell him about this I just would not know what to do!

"On the topic of guys..." Tecna starts and I instantly know where she's going with this conversation.

"You and Helia..." Bloom continues on from Tecna also picking up on Tecna's flow of thought. Flora looks a little surprise finding us all staring at her.

"What? Do you mean me and Helia?" Flora asks confused seeing us all looking at her. She either doesn't pick up on what we're saying or she's trying to pretend she doesn't know what we mean.

"What we mean is we think there could be a romance between you two, if not now soon." Aisha explains causing Flora's eyes to widen as she instantly shakes her head.

"No, nothing like that is going on between us. We're just friends. After all we did just meet and everything." Flora tries t deny it but she can't stop herself from blushing ever so slightly as she looks down obviously trying to hide it from us. Stella walks over to her with a triumphant grin and gently lifts Flora's head up.

"Don't bother trying to deny it, we know that you want it to happen. If you didn't you wouldn't be blushing right now or trying to hide your blushing from us." Stella points out causing Flora's cheeks to turn a darker red.

"N-no I don't." Flora once again tries to deny what we find so obvious to see.

"Flora don't be embarrassed, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on Helia. We're your friends, it's not like we're going to tell him or anyone else." I assure her but it doesn't really help as she's still extremely embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Ummmm... I'm going to just g for a walk... I'll be back soon." Flora quickly tells us before rushing out of the door causing Stella to sigh and shake her head.

"Those two are going to need some serious help in getting together." Stella comments.

"Yeah almost as much help as Musa and Riven will need in getting together." Aisha adds in getting a playful glare from me. I am so going to get her back at some point as well as Tecna, those two just love making comments about me and Riven.

"Maybe we should leave them to go bout it themselves, after all we all took different approaches when it came to our own relationships." Tecna points out thinking logically per usual.

"Well we'll just give them a little push to start them off and then it's up to them to make the right choices on their own." Bloom instructs us. We all nod in agreement even though we are still hesitant about getting involved with their relationship like this. This could go really well or really badly.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I'm so embarrassed as I think about mine and the girls' conversation. I walk through the forest trying to clear my mind, this method usually works. I stop for a minuet and it's my mistake that I pay for. As I stop three witches take their chance and land in front of me. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" The first witch says smugly as she circles me. Oh no! I've read about these witches before. Their names are Icy, Darcy and Stormy three sisters who together create the Trix.

"She looks a little..." Darcy starts to say before a smile takes over her face. "Yes, she's the one. Escaped once but not again." Darcy laughs. What? I've never even met these three before! I've read about them but I've never actually seen them. I manage to make a run for it, running back through the forest the way I came from. I'll have to end at Alfea at some point and hopefully by then it won't be too late.

"Got ya!" Stormy yells as she sends a dark purple orb at me, knocking me down and causing me to slide across the ground a little. I want to get up, I really do but the pain it's causing in my stomach is unbearable.

"Leave her alone." I hear Bloom order as her and the rest of the Winx land between us already transformed and ready to fight. Aisha helps me up off the ground and helps move me away from where they're about to fight. She sits me up against a tree where I can still see them and they can still see me so nothing can happen.

"Aisha I'm fine, go and help the others." I tell her. She nods hesitantly before running off to join them in the fight.

"Oh we don't need a fight." Icy laughs confusing her sisters as well as the Winx. SHe blows something towards me, what looks like a mix of snow and ice. I feel cold all around, inside and out. So cold. So very cold.

 **A/N Sorry writers block... and I just had surgery as well. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for taking so long all the time.**


	7. Troublesome Trix

**Chapter 7 - Troublesome Trix  
(Flora's POV)**

The girls instantly rush over to me and I feel the cold slowly starting to retreat returning back to Icy. Once all the cold is gone Icy smirks. "We've got all we need for now, let's go." Icy orders her sisters before the evil trio disappear. "Here." Bloom says as she heals me from Stormy's blast.

"Thanks, let's get back to Alfea while we still can." I tell them. Stella smiles.

"Don't worry, I've got this." She tells us before teleporting us back to our shared dorm at Alfea.

"That was too close." Musa tells us as she falls back onto the sofa breathing a sigh of relief. There's no objections there, that was too close for comfort. I still can't forget what Darcy said though. _'Yes, she's the one. Escaped once but not again.'_ What did she mean? I've never met them before!

"How did you know to help me anyway?" I ask them curiously trying to distract myself from Darcy's words that constantly spin around my mind.

"I put a tracking device on you just as you left considering how many times you forget to come back or get lost when you go for a walk. We were monitoring it when we noticed you running so we decided to see if anything happened and flew to the coordinates my device gave us only to see you being hit." Tecna explains everything happily obviously proud of their work. If they hadn't saved my life with it I'd probably be a little annoyed about them putting a tracking device on me.

"It's a good job Tecna did as well, I'd hate to think of what could have happened if we didn't get there when we did or if we didn't know something was wrong." Aisha points out. We all agree with what she's saying. After all they saved me from big trouble and I don't even want to know what that _'trouble'_ would have done to me.

"Thanks for saving me." I thank all of them. Without them I would've been doomed, probably severely injured as well knowing the Trix.

"No problem, you're our friend and it's what friends do." Musa replies just genuinely happy to help me. At lest I know they'll always have my back and in return I'll make sure that I always have theirs. Just like Musa said, it's what friends do.

"We also want to welcome you to our fairy group, The Winx!" Bloom adds happily. I wonder when they decided about that. All eyes are on me as the girls wait for my decision to join their group or not. I smile leaving a brief moment of silence for a dramatic pause before answering them.

"I'd be honoured to be one of The Winx." I answer them truthfully. They all cheer as we have a big group hug to celebrate. A sudden dizziness temporarily washes over me as we pull away from the hug but it goes as suddenly as it started.

"You okay?" Tecna asks as I steady myself. I nod in response to her question.

"I'm perfectly fine." I answer her which is only partly true. As time goes by one by one we all go to bed and drift off to sleep but I'm left alone in the night unable to get any sleep. I sigh as I toss and turn under the duvet, every position seems to be uncomfortable. I don't know what else to do and try to get myself to go to sleep. What else is there to do? use magic maybe? No that won't give me proper rest. I'm about to get up when my phone rings, I just answer it without thinking. "Helia?" I ask confused and surprised. He laughs a little and nods.

"Yeah Aisha just sent me a text to ask me to check on you considering your still awake." Helia explains to me. I nod but I can't help but still be a little confused. I mean Aisha's asleep.

"Helia she couldn't have done so, she's asleep." I tell him truthfully as I glance at my friend who is still asleep in her bed. I stare at her for a few more seconds expecting her eyes to open and her to tell me she was pretending but she doesn't move.

"Are you sure?" Helia asks me obviously becoming concerned as I am myself. "The message was defiantly from her phone." Helia mumbles to himself almost as if questioning the situation.

"Just because it was from her phone it doesn't mean she was the one who sent it." A cold voice whispers in my ear. It sends chills down my spine and I instantly know that the voice belongs to Icy.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask her. "This isn't your school." I add as I try to calm myself. They tried to attack me and now Icy is here!

"It's not just me." She laughs wickedly as I see the two familiar figures of her sisters looming behind her. Her sisters step forwards to be level with her and fear completely consumes me.

"You didn't forget about us did you?" Darcy asks mockingly as she moves closer to me.

"Besides we don't have a school. We were expelled from Cloud Tower and we're not exactly fairy material." Icy laughs probably thinking about the chaos her and her sisters has caused which made them get expelled from Cloud Tower. I turn to call Aisha and wake her up but when I do Aisha just stares at me. She then gets out of bed and walks towards the door.

"Sorry Flora." She apologises but there is no emotion in her voice. She then proceeds to leave the room and close the door behind her without a single glance in my direction.

"Aisha..." I whisper confused and upset by what she has just done. I though we were friends, I thought she'd be there for me! She's literally just pushed me into harm's way! I look at the door where my supposed 'friend' had just left me before turning my gaze to the hologram of Helia on my phone. "Helia?" I ask him scared. He stares at me in silence for a few seconds before finally replying.

"What do you want me to do Flora?" He asks with no trace of emotion showing on his face or in his voice any more. "They're there for a reason Flora and their actions will have a reason to." Helia tells me bluntly.

"Helia!" I cry quietly shocked by his words and how he no longer seems to care about anything that will happen to anyone, including me.

"Flora there is a reason for this situation and it's just the consequences of your own actions. No one can help you pay for your own choices." Helia tells me before hanging up. He doesn't even care!

"You actually thought that they would help you?" Stormy taunts me as she blasts me with a ball of dark magic that knocks me from the bed to the floor.

"Please, just leave me alone!" I plead as they walk around my bed to the other side where I am forcing myself up and off of the floor.

"Now what is the fun in that?" Icy asks tauntingly with a cold grin. "Besides there wouldn't be anything in it for us if we were to do that." Icy adds being selfish per usual.

"Why are you coming after me?" I ask them confused. I barely know these three and yet they just attack me like this. I get the fact that they want to take over the whole Magic Dimension by force but that is why they go after big power sources or people who protect/have extremely strong powers. Like how Bloom has the power of the dragon flame.

"Well it's obvious that this one isn't the brightest bulb in the box." Darcy laughs obviously mused by the fact that I don't know what it is that they want from me.

"Yes, she is just dumb." Stormy agrees crudely as she stares down at me with an evil glint in her eyes. That look... They all have that evil look in their eyes. I can't say I'm surprised, just scared. Icy suddenly blasts something in my direction and I'm surrounded in a circle of ice. Every shard of ice is rough and ragged, unlike any of the natural ice crystals that form in the winter. As they touch my skin a sudden coldness is released through my body.

"This should hold her." Icy laughs evilly as my hands and feet are covered by the ice shards and held firmly to the floor by them.

"They only make it worse for themselves." Darcy laughs as she realises something which actually must be pretty obvious. "They could just cooperate and make this a whole lot easier." Darcy adds.

"There's no point in even trying to persuade them any more, the answer is always the same. No." Stormy responds as they all stare down at my with a look of absolute disgust.

"Well I guess we'll just have to get what we want from her the hard way." Icy says as she stares down at me. "Do you know what it is that we want?" Icy asks me tauntingly. I shake my head as I feel silent tears begin to roll down my face.

"Take a guess, I dare you." Stormy dares me with a mocking smile on her face. I don't respond to her, after all I know that it's exactly what they want me to do. They want me to break. They want to see me suffer mainly because of them but I can't let them have that satisfaction. My friends have betrayed me when I needed them the most but I can't let the Trix see what they want to see. They can't win!

"You know it's rude to ignore people." Darcy continues to taunt me as she twirls a flower around in her fingers before using her magic to kill it causing me to flinch a little. That's when I notice that Icy is getting a little annoyed.

"Enough already! Are you ready sisters?" Icy asks With an evil grin. I look at her two sisters only to see them with the same grin on their faces as they nod looking down of me, literally.

"Dark convergence." They all say in union as they point their hands towards me. Dark magic comes towards me but not any normal dark magic, a combination between all three of their powers. Darkness, storms and ice. Their attack has a massive effect on me as my weak body takes it's full impact with no defence whatsoever. A darkness washes over me once the attack has hit me and I feel so weak. My eyes shut against my will as everything fades away to nothing.

 **A/N I'm so sorry for not posting, I totally forgot. I'm just recovering now though from having three surgeries and then it was my birthday shortly followed by my youngest brother's birthday so it's been a very eventful time. Anyway I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave ANY comments, opinions etc in the reviews. Thanks :)**


	8. A Date And A Night

**Chapter 8 - A Date And A Night  
(Flora's POV)**

My eyes open to see eleven worried faces gazing down at me. The Winx and the Specialists are all here. Wait... Aisha and Helia left me in the first place. It's because of the Trix that I'm laying on the floor having just woken up from whatever they did to me. "Flo, you okay?" Riven asks me cautiously. I feel a slight anger bubbling up inside of me considering how they literally left me and are now acting all worried!

"I'm fine." I reply maybe a bit harsher then I originally intended to be. They look a little surprised since I just snapped at him a little.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aisha asks me concerned. I don't glare at her or anything like that but instead I just frown as I look down.

"Don't you remember what happened with the Trix, obviously you wouldn't know because you left me but still." I say still feeling upset and betrayed after their actions.

"Calm down for a minute." Musa tells me surprised by what I'm saying to them.

"Flora nothing happened with the Trix." Timmy points out. What? It did! I remember it all happening just before I lost consciousness only to end up waking up now.

"Flora when we fist got back to Alfea we were talking a little before we asked you to become a member of our fairy group, the Winx..." Bloom starts to explain what happens. I nod slowly, remembering all of this taking place so far.

"You said yes and we did our group hug thing..." Stella continues for her. I continue nodding still remembering all of these events so far.

"When we pulled away you got a bit dizzy just before you passed out." Tecna finally finishes. My eyes widen in shock from the last thing she said. I passed out! No I couldn't have done. What about what happened after? With Helia, Aisha and the Trix. Although it does explain why Helia and Aisha left me, I should've known that they'd never do that but still.

"Wait... what? I-I passed... what?" I stutter confused unable to get an actual sentence out of my mouth. I feel something warm being wrapped around me and I look up to see it was Nabu wrapping a blanket around me.

"You're shaking... a lot." He points out. I look down to see that he was right, my whole body is violently shaking.

"Oh... uh didn't notice... thanks." I thank him with a weak smile.

"We're going to have to go soon." Sky points out after he's checked the time.

"Yeah if we don't we're going to have to go through all the trouble of explaining to everyone who asked what happened." Brandon adds with a small groan. I guess it must be coming up for late afternoon then.

 **(Musa's POV)**

"Musa go and talk to Riven, you two could hit off and tell him that Helia will stay to make sure Flora is okay so we can start our plan to get those two together as well." Bloom orders me. I'm about to shake my head and give a reasonable protest but Stella doesn't give me the chance to do anything.

"Riven, Musa needs to talk to you outside." Stella tells Riven before any of us can stop her.

"Sure." He responds as he gets up and walks outside obviously not too happy to leave Flora though. I follow him knowing fully well that there is no way I can stop this now. Just wait. I'll get Stella back for this one! "What do you need?" He asks me as we get outside and I've closed the door behind me.

"Well first of all I wanted to tell you that both me and the girls other than Flora of course think it's best if Helia stays with her tonight to make sure she's okay." I start with telling him the first thing. He nods in agreement to what I just said before motioning for me to continue. I can't help but begin to stutter a bit myself now, not really sure on what to say.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm going to cut you off right now. Now that I've healed after when the guys accidentally attacked me I was wondering if you want to go to the dance club in Magix tomorrow night?" Riven asks me. I can't help but grin at his request.

"I'd love too! I mean um... I could do that..." I answer trying to stay calm and cool but I think I've already messed up on that. He laughs a little at my reaction and response but luckily for me he makes no comment about it which I am very thankful for.

"I'll pick you up a 8 then." He tells me. He goes to give me a small kiss on the cheek which is surprising for him but I didn't realise when I turned to agree and he ended up kissing me properly but neither of us pulled apart. I blush bright red as we pull apart having just had my first kiss with him. The rest of the Specialists other than Helia then walk out of the room.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything but we need to get going." Brandon says unaware of what had just happened between me and Riven.

"No it's fine, I'll see you tomorrow Musa." Riven replies before all the guys other then Helia who is still with Flora leaves. Once they're gone I go back to my room and go to bed. I'll fill the girls in tomorrow including Flora, after all Riven is her brother!

 **(Flora's POV)**

Helia picks me up causing my cheeks to turn a fade pink from embarrassment. He carries me to my bed before tucking me in and sitting on the edge of it next to me. "Why was I on the floor anyway?" I ask him curiously. He sighs a little as he thinks about it.

"We did originally move you to your bed when we got here but you kept thrashing around and nearly fell out of your bed several times. We moves you to the floor so you wouldn't hurt yourself." He explains to me causing me to look down in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's fine." Helia assures me as he tilts my head up slightly but I can't help but be embarrassed after everything that's happened. Not only did I collapse they also had to do everything for me after I had! "I'll be right back I just need to make sure that the guy are going to tell Saladin why I won't be back at school tonight." Helia tells me quietly before leaving without giving me the chance to respond.

"Aisha why isn't Helia going back to Red Fountain tonight?" I ask my best friend confused as she enters the room. She just smiles a little as she sits down in her bed and begins to pull the duvet over herself.

"To stay here and make sure you're okay." She answers me as if it's the simplest thing.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." I say generally confused. She raises her eyebrows at me, silently reminding me that I just passed out.

"Excluding the fact that you also passed out you're not well. If you notice it or not Helia is able to calm you down much better then anyone else can, including Riven. We told him to stay because we're worried about you." Aisha explains to me. I sigh as I take in what she's just said.

"Honestly I'm fine." I try to assure her even though I know better then to believe myself.

"And we all know that's not true." Helia adds in causing me to jump. Aisha and Helia laugh a little having seen me jump and I go red with embarrassment yet again.

"I'm going to go to sleep and let you two do whatever it is that you usually do before sleeping." Aisha informs us before she lays down in her bed with her back to us and pulls the duvet completely over herself. Helia gets up and switches the light off so she can sleep before sitting next to me once again.

"You need to get some sleep yourself soon." Helia points out but I quickly shake my head thinking about what I saw and experienced when I was passed out. "Why not?" He asks me gently causing me to freeze because I had not expected him to ask the question.

"Because of what happened earlier." I finally manage to whisper in response. He just smiles gently down at me as if I am missing something very obvious, although I can't say what I am missing because I have no idea what it is myself.

"Flora you won't have any nightmares." He promises me but he can hardly control what I dream about.

"How are you so sure?" I ask him confused. After all he should know not to make promises that he can't keep and that's exactly what he's doing right now.

"Because this time I won't let you be alone." He whispers softly in my ear and I can't help but blush a little. I'm just thankful that he can't see it because the light is off. That would save both of us an awkward moment and maybe even conversation! I feel him use his magic to change himself into pyjamas before he carefully gets into bed besides me causing both of us to blush bright red.

"Thank you for staying with me." I thank him not liking the awkward silence between us, it's nothing I've really experienced with Helia.

"It's fine Flora, as long as you're okay." He replies causing me to blush a little. How does he always know just the right things to say? I feel his arms gently wrap around my body pulling me closer and I allow myself to relax and rest on his chest. "Now will you go to sleep?" He asks quietly after a few minutes of us just laying here together.

"Depends." I say slightly playfully but slightly serious at the same time.

"On what?" He asks me with a warm smile.

"If you'll stay with me." I tell him before hiding my face in his chest out of embarrassment. I can't believe I just said that! Now I've made it worse by moving closer to him! I need to think things through more. I wish I never did that. I can't believe I did that! My thoughts stop as I feel him gently tilt my chin upwards so I'm looking up at him.

"Now why would I ever leave you?" He asks me but I know that it's a rhetorical question. I don't reply but I smile gently up at him happy to know that he'll stay with me. I feel my eyes shut as I rest my head on his chest. He gently strokes my hair which starts to make me sleepy after a while until finally his steady heartbeat sends me off to sleep.

 **A/N I POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER ON TIME! As you can tell the next chapter is now up! First sorry for the cliff hanger on the last chapter and second I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all your reviews on my previous chapters. Don't forget to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	9. During The Night

**Chapter 9 - During The Night  
(Helia's POV)**

I lie down with Flora asleep in my arms as I stare down at her making sure that she's okay all the time. After ten or so minutes the door slowly opens to reveal Riven. "I thought you left?" I ask him quietly so I don't disturb Flora. He smiles sheepishly at me which is a first.

"I did but I was so worried about her that I came back, Musa said I can stay in her's and Tecna's room for tonight." He explains in a hushed voice as he walks over to me to check on Flora.

"Riven, she's fine." I tell him firmly noticing how worried he is. He sighs as he glances down at her sleeping face.

"I know she is, I'm just worried." He replies with a sigh before turning away. "Well I'm going to go, I'll see you in the morning." He quickly says before retreating out of the room and gently closing the door behind him. Once he's left I let myself lie down knowing that Flora is asleep and safe next to me so I'm able to get some sleep myself.

"Helia?" I hear Flora's tired voice ask me just as I'm about o go to sleep.

"Yeah?" I ask as I look down at her as she wakes up.

"Why aren't you going to sleep?" She asks me sleepily. I smile as I pull her body a little closer to me.

"I was just about to, I wanted to make sure you were okay first." I explain to her. She looks a little surprised with my answer.

"Oh... sorry." She quickly apologies. I guess she feels bad for waking up just as I was going to go to sleep.

"Don't worry about it Flora, it's okay." I assure her as I begin to gently run my fingers through her long hair. "Just go back to sleep now." I whisper softly in her ear as I hold her close in my arms. She slowly nods in response before quickly drifting off to sleep once more. I wait a few minutes just to make sure she doesn't wake up again before I allow my eyes to close and I fall to sleep myself.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up in the early morning feeling like I can't go back to sleep no matter how hard I try. I let out a small sigh as I manage to escape from Helia's arms and go into the living room. I lay sit on the sofa about to put the TV on then much to my surprise Riven sat next to me. "I thought you went back to Red Fountain last night?" I ask him confused as to how and why he is here.

"No I stayed the night with Musa, after all I haven't been able to spend much time with my little sister." Riven replies with a smirk as he messes my hair up causing me to send him a playful glare.

"Riven stop being mean." I whine playfully causing him to roll his eyes.

"Do you want to watch a film whilst we wait for the others to wake up?" He asks me. I nod turning on the TV before laying back and putting my feet on him since he's my brother. We decide to catch up on some of the movies we missed out of our childhood so we watch 'Finding Nemo' together. Once the movie is finished we turn the TV off before heading to the kitchen together. Much to our surprise the others are all there eating breakfast together.

"We were wondering when you two would finally join us." Musa tells us amused as she continues eating.

"Don't their sibling bonding was cute." Bloom chimes in as she gives a brief glance towards Musa. Her comment makes both me and Riven turn away embarrassed.

"Don't call us cute." We tell them all in sync as we both walk in opposite directions to get our breakfast out of the food they all cooked. This causes all the others to laugh as we both sit at the table with our food.

"I guess Helia is the only one aloud to call Flora cute." Stella teases playfully causing everyone other then me to laugh. I just hide my face in embarrassment while shaking my head.

"Flora are you blushing?" Helia playfully teases me as he lifts my head up so everyone can see that I'm blushing from the embarrassment.

"S-shut up." I stutter a little as I carefully knock his hands away and hide my face once more. They all laugh a little once again before finally leaving me alone wit no teasing. The girls, Riven, Helia and I finish are breakfast while just talking about some random topics. At about midday Helia and Riven finally leave so it's just me and the girls but we only have about twenty minutes just to relax.

"Girls I'm going to a dance club in Magix it Riven tonight!" Musa suddenly gasps as she remembers. "Wait, you don't mind me and him do you Flora, because if you do..." Musa begins to ramble on not wanting to upset me considering Riven is my brother no matter how different we are. I can't help but giggle as I watch the nervous music fairy pacing around the living room.

"Of course I don't mind Musa. Now calm down, we'll all help you get ready." I assure her as Aisha and Tecna take her arms and gently pull her into her's and Tecna's shared room with me, Stella and Bloom following behind the three of them.

We make Musa have a quick shower while we got through her clothes, shoes, jewellery etc. As she gets out of the shower we ave the perfect outfit ready for her to wear to the dance club. Once she's out we leave her to get dressed before helping her with her hair. She's wearing a silver tight fitting cocktail dress with navy blue music notes on and matching navy blue heels. Stella puts some of Musa's hair into a messy, lose bun before roughly curling the rest of her hair. After she puts on her silver treble clef necklace as well as her silver music note charm bracelet she is ready to leave.

"Have fun tonight." Aisha tells Musa as we tidy up a little bit of the mess we made while getting Musa ready.

"Yes but don't ruin all our hard work, we'll tell Riven the same when he gets here." Stella teases as she gives Musa a small wink. Our eyes widen hearing Stella's comment.

"Stella that is not appropriate, none of us want that image in our minds." Bloom quickly puts in as she shakes her head a little from just thinking about Stella's previous remark.

"Yes Stella that's my brother you're talking about and I do not want to have to think about that!" I sigh trying to forget about her comment and focus on making sure Musa is ready. Stella puts her hands up in the air as if to say that she surrenders.

"I'm just saying, we're not putting all this effort in to make Musa look this stunning only for Riven to go and ruin it by-" Stella starts to go on again ranting at us but luckily Tecna stops her.

"Stella we understood what you were implying the first time so please don't specify, those are details none of us want to hear." Tecna points out to Stella and thankfully Stella doesn't say any more but she does look at Musa with a knowing smirk.

Surprisingly it's not that long until Riven arrives but I do have to give it to him, he never really is someone to be late despite the impression he may give off. We all walk into the living room along side Musa to see the two of them off since we've decided not to bother waiting up for them because they don't know how long they'll be out but Musa does know to call us if need be. "Whoa, Musa you look... well uh, gorgeous." Riven is finally able to compliment her after a few minutes of just staring at her. We all watch as her cheeks turn light pink colour just before she turns away from us.

"Thanks. Well we better get going now." Musa says slightly awkwardly as she and Riven leave our dorm. We can tell by Stella's facial expression that she's had an idea and we all watch in wonder as she quickly opens the door to our dorm once again.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She yells after the two of them causing us to erupt in laughter as she returns to our dorm and closes the door.

The five of us are still able to have a great time together despite Musa being out. First we tidied up the mess we made while helping her get ready and then we have a movie marathon while eating some snacks which mainly consisted of crisps and chocolate. It was fairly late when we finished our movie marathon so we all had quick showers before going to bed. I hope Musa is having a great time! Riven better be treating her well, I know how he can be sometimes.

 **(Musa's POV)**

Riven and I have been having a great time since we arrived at this dance club. It's so lively and everyone's spirits are high. The proper lights are off meaning we rely on the range of colourful flashing lights to see and it just makes everything so much more exciting. There is music blasting through the speakers at a high volume everywhere we go, it's my ideal place. The main floor is filled with couples and groups dancing together while some of the seating is filled with those who are either tired or have just gotten a drink from the bar. I've ad a few drinks so I'm feeling very buzzed as well as Riven and I dance together to the loud, fast paced music.

"Musa you having fun?" I just ear Riven ask me over the sound of the of the music and the other conversations going on around us.

"I'm having a greeeeaaaat tiiimmmmeeeee!" I squeal a little still feeling a lot of the effects from the alcohol in my system. Riven chuckles at my response, he's obviously picked up on the fact that I may have had one too many drinks but I'm too buzzed to care!

"Sorry to break it to you Musa but it's coming up for midnight so we need to get going, by the looks of it you've had enough drinks for one night." Riven tells me and he carefully pulls me off the dance floor while manoeuvring us around those still dancing or just standing at the edge.

"Whhhhhyyyyyy? I'm haaaaavvvviiiinnnngggggg fuuuuuuunnnnnn!" I whine trying to get back to the dance floor. He just chuckles at my behaviour as he pulls me a little closer.

"Come on Musa, we'll get a takeout on the way back." Riven promises me. I smile as I finally allow him to lead me to his wind rider. He makes me drink a bottle of water before getting me take out just to sober me up a little bit. After tat I'm quite content wit eating my food before allowing him to drive me back to Alfea.

"Thank you for tonight." I thank him having sobered up a decent amount, I've lost the buzzed feeling that had previously been providing me with what seemed to be my unlimited amount of energy.

"You're very much welcome, next time I won't let you have quite as much to drink though." He replies with a hint of amusement in his voice. I smile and roll my eyes at his little joke. Not knowing if he will make the next move I take matters into my own hands as I lean in and press my lips against his.

* * *

 **A/N** **Sorry I haven't updates in absolutely ages! I've been extremely busy lately so I haven't been able to post. Also please excuse any spelling errors because some of my keys on my keyboard aren't working properly the 'h' especially. Anyway please R &R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **AGAIN REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

 **Please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews below!**

 **-Coolbutcrazy Writer xox**


	10. Burns

**Chapter 10 - Burns  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up early in the morning and quickly get dressed. Before doing anything else I quickly go to check on Musa to see if she's back and if she looks too tired or not. As soon as I look at her I know that she had too much alcohol, the look on her sleeping face tells me enough to know that for sure. Wanting to surprise the others since they've been so nice to me since they found me and Riven I decide to cook breakfast. I'll cook our own little breakfast buffet. Besides I hadn't slept well on my own and I kept waking up throughout the night so I'm glad to have something to do.

As I start cooking I turn the oven on and out of habit I check the the temperature by touching the top of the oven with my wrist. I hold back a few tears and I could kick myself for doing what I just did, mainly because I'd made the same mistake when me and Helia were cooking here together so he showed me how to use everything properly. I can't help it though, it's a habit. I quickly run my wrist under cool water before carefully drying it and pulling my sleeve down over it to protect it.

It takes me a while to finally finish the mini buffet especially considering I have a bad wrist. By the time it's done though I have set the table for five places and served big plates and bowls of pancakes, toast, fried mushrooms, grilled tomatoes, vegetarian sausages, hash browns, scrambled egg, fried egg and baked beans. All of it's still very warm as well. I go by and wake up all of the girls including Musa but instead of getting Musa to eat with us I bring her a tray with a little bit of everything on and a glass of orange juice knowing she'll be tired.

"Thanks Flo, the food all looks amazing." Musa thanks me as her eyes quickly scan the collection of cooked food in front of her. I let out a small laugh as I watch her.

"It's fine Musa." I assure her. "Though next time you go out with my brother try not to drink so much." I add quietly with a knowing look. Her eyes widen a little as she registers what I just said.

"How did you know?" She asks me confused. I can't help but laugh again.

"I can tell by your face, anyway I'll let you eat now and just rest today or you'll be out of it tomorrow as well." I tell her just before I leave the room to start eating myself.

The other girls have waited for me to be back before serving themselves which is really nice of them. We all enjoy a nice breakfast together minus Musa since she's drained after last night. I do have to admit though that it might take some time for me to get used to the idea of one of my best friends dating my brother but then again if those two really do have sincere feelings for each other who am I to get in between them. I could never do that to one of my friends and especially not to my own brother who's been the only person I've had for all these years. It's just that all of this is a big change, not just my brother dating someone. Being at a school, being out of the city, being out of the abandoned house and living on the other side of a forest too my brother. I'll admit it, change is very scary.

 **(Riven's POV)**

It's about midday when I get a call from Flora, it feels like I haven't spoken to her in ages despite the fact it wasn't long ago when we last saw each other. I'm just not used to be so far away from her all the time, not that I'll ever admit that to anyone other then her though. "Hey Flora, you okay?" I ask her as I answer the phone.

"Yeah I was just calling to tell you and the guys that me and Aisha are on our way over because she's told me that the last time she came on a surprise visit they weren't in." Flora replies with a small laugh.

"How is it at Alfea?" I ask her curiously making sure the others aren't in here to listen to mine and Flora's conversation which luckily they aren't.

"It's good, though it is still really strange permanently being a whole forest away from you since you were the one who basically raised me." Flora answers and I can hear her voice cracking a little despite her obviously trying to hide it. I can't help but smile a little though.

"Yeah it's strange not being so close, I miss you." I admit to her and I can hear her giggle on the other end of the phone. Suddenly I hear a gasp from behind me, I quickly turn around to see Timmy there looking absolutely shocked. He must of just come in because he wasn't in here when I checked just a moment ago.

"Riven can be nice!" Timmy gasps dramatically. I give him a small glare. "I heard nothing." He then announces as he slowly backs out of the room and closes the door behind him. I hear Flora laughing so I turn to look at the hologram of her.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask her teasingly.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm laughing at." She replies with a small smirk.

"Just wait til you get here." I laugh. She smiles at me.

"Aisha is here now so we're going to start walking over, bye." Flora tells me.

"Bye, see you in a few minutes." I reply before we both hang up. I go out after that and tell the others that Aisha and Flora are coming over which obviously excites Nabu a little much to our amusement. It's only ten to fifteen minutes later when there's a knock on the door that Sky answers.

"Hey, we've been waiting for both of you." Sky greets Flora and Aisha before allowing them to come into the living room where we all are. Aisha straight away goes over to Nabu and they kiss. Brandon clears his throat causing all of us to look towards him, including Aisha and Nabu.

"Okay just breaking that up before the PDA properly starts." Brandon explains to us with a slightly smug grin on his face. We all can't help but laugh at his comment though. Only Brandon would get away with doing what he just did, especially putting it so bluntly.

"Not our fault Stella didn't come." Aisha jokes with a teasing smile as she looks at Brandon.

"Musa would of come as well but she's a little bit hungover." Flora adds with a small laugh. I can't help but laugh as I remember the events of last night.

"I could see that coming from when I dropped her off at Alfea last night." I admit to them all. After a while of just talking we all go off to our rooms. Flora goes with Helia to talk with him and since I share a room with Nabu he and Aisha try not to get too close while I'm around.

 **(Helia's POV)**

Me and Timmy sit in our room with Flora as the three of us just talk until I notice a slight mark on her wrist which is mainly covered by the long sleeves that she's wearing despite knowing Flora is not a fan of wearing long sleeves. "What happened to your wrist?" I suddenly ask her slightly suspicious. Her eyes widen a little as she moves her arm but it's too late considering I've already seen it.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Timmy volunteers knowing that I'll be getting it or asking him to get it at some point anyway. I gently roll her sleeve up to reveal the burn on her wrist. I sigh looking at it and luckily it's not long until Timmy is back with the first aid kit. I take a tissue and pour some cold water on it before gently placing it on the burn causing her to whimper a little.

"Helia." She groans not wanting me to do anything to the burn but I have to and I know that she knows I have to do so. "Oww, Ow!" She cries out as she gasps for breath as I put a small amount of pressure onto it so that some water drains from the tissue onto her wrist. It's not long after that when the door opens to reveal Aisha, Nabu and Riven who are all obviously worried after hearing Flora cry.

"Calm down, she burnt herself at Alfea." I explain as I carefully remove the tissue to reveal the burn. Aisha gasps probably realising or remembering something but I can't be sure which one it is.

"Flora cooked breakfast for all of us this morning, it was probably then that she burnt herself." Aisha tells us. Flora sighs as I return my gaze to her.

"Was it when you checked the oven?" I ask knowing that was what had happened last time she burnt herself. She slowly nods as I get out an anti-bacterial wipe to clean the burn with. I pull her a little closer to me knowing it will defiantly hurt when I clean her burn. Obviously sensing something is wrong, Flora gently grabs my hand looking slightly uneasy. I give her a small smile before I begin wiping her burn trying to clean it, it causes her to squeeze her eyes shut as a few tears escape probably feeling the stinging sensation which is good considering that it means I am cleaning it.

"You okay Flora?" Riven asks cautiously as I wrap a bandage around her wrist since I've now finished cleaning it. She slowly nods unsure as her eyes continue to stay firmly shut.

"Let's do something to cheer Flora up." Nabu suggests as I finish wrapping the bandage around Flora's wrist to protect her burn. We all nod in agreement, liking his idea.

"How about we all watch some movies in here, we can catch up on all the movies Flora and Riven missed out on due to the fact that they didn't have a working TV in that house. We all nod as we all get comfortable. Flora and I lay together on my bed, Timmy lays alone on his bed, Aisha and Nabu sit together on the floor and Riven sits near them on his own. We watch some Disney classics.

We go through movie after movie. Lion King, Lady and the Tramp, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Dumbo and at some point near the beginning of Pinocchio I notice that Aisha and Nabu are asleep together near Riven who is practically asleep near them. I can't make a comment considering that it's not long after when I notice Flora is asleep next to me and then I quickly fall asleep as well leaving Timmy being the only one awake.

 **A/N Sorry I've updated so little I've been having extra tuition for some of my subjects so I can stay in top group hopefully. I really need to get into triple science this year so I'm studying a lot. I'm regularly having around 6 hours of tuition, at least once a week and I go back to school tomorrow on the 5th (for those of you in different time zones than me).**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please R &R and at the beginning or end of the next chapter I'll write responses to your reviews if you choose to leave them. :D**


	11. Home Sick

**Chapter 11 - Home Sick  
(Flora's POV)**

 **-2 Months Later-**

I've been at Alfea for a while now although I'm still not quite used to everything yet. I know how to use the oven properly and everything though so I don't burn myself anymore... well not as often anyway.

"Did you know they are going through with the plans to build the mall?" I hear Bloom ask the other girls in the other room obviously oblivious to me standing just outside the door. I hide around the corner of the door as I listen in despite the fact that I know I really shouldn't I just can't resist.

"Yes! I need somewhere to get new clothes, I seem to have everything from everywhere else!" Stella squeals happily. I hear Tecna sigh in response to Stella.

"Yes Stella but remember that to build the mall the house Flora and Riven were living in will have to be destroyed." Tecna sighs. My eyes widen hearing that. My home is going to be destroyed? Were they even going to tell me?

"Do the guys know?" I then hear Musa ask the others.

"Yeah they all know including Riven. In fact Riven was the one who gave permission for it to be torn down but he doesn't want us to tell Flora because of how she'll react." Aisha replies. How could Riven give them permission to tear down our home! How could he make them promise not to tell me.

"It's probably better that we don't tell her, who knows what she'll do if we were to tell her!" Bloom sighs.

"Riven and I are going down there soon to clear all of his and Flora's stuff away, we'll give all her stuff to her once it's already been destroyed to avoid explanations." Musa tells the others.

"We need to keep Flora away from Magix in general in case she finds out, we need to keep her here until it's been destroyed." Stella points out to them.

"I can't help but feel bad for doing this though." Aisha sighs.

"It's for the best." Tecna tells her but she sighs herself. Realising that they've finished talking I quickly but quietly run back to my room so that they don't know that I've been listening to their conversation. I dry my eyes trying not to cry after what I've just heard. I feel so upset, so hurt, so... betrayed. I just can't believe that they're all okay with this, especially Riven. I thought they were all with me but apparently not.

"Hey Flora." Aisha greets me as she walks into our shared room completely oblivious to the fact that I heard their whole conversation.

"Hi." I greet her as I plaster a smile on my face concealing my true emotions.

"Flora me and the girls are planning on have a pyjama party tonight, you in?" Aisha asks me as she gives me a huge smile. Probably part of their plan to keep me at Alfea but it's not going to work!

"Of course I'm in, I'm going to go to Magix to get some stuff for the party then." I tell her as I use my magic to get dressed before quickly leaving our shared bedroom. I'm almost out of the door when I'm pulled into Stella's and Bloom's shared room. Stella makes me try on clothes and makeup while Bloom experiments with my hair. They keep the torture known as 'beauty' up for several hours so it's late by the time I'm finally free and I'm exhausted.

I have a quick shower and put my pyjamas on before joining the rest of the girls in mine and Aisha's shared room. "Let's start this party with some classic Truth or Dare!" Musa announces.

"Okay I'll start, Musa truth or dare?" Tecna asks. Musa smirks at all of us as she pauses for dramatic effect.

"Dare." She finally responds. Tecna smirks at her answer as a slightly evil look flashes across her face, disappearing almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Okay I dare you to prank call Miss Griselda!" Tecna dares Musa with her evil smile returning. Musa's eyes widen as she realises how risky it'll be for her to prank call Miss Griselda out of all people. Musa sighs.

"Fine but make sure my number remains unknown to her." Musa says as she quickly hands her phone to Tecna who quickly types something in probably to make sure there is no way of tracking the call back to Musa or any of us. Musa takes a deep breathe in as Tecna returns her pone to her. She dials Miss Griselda's number and puts her pone on loud speaker.

"Hello? Who is this?" Musa asks lowering her voice and covering it with a slight accent. This is defiantly going to be funny but because of it I'm going to have to try and get into Magix tomorrow instead.

"Excuse me! You are the one who called me, I should be asking who you are!" Miss Griselda replies sharply.

"No, no, no, madam, you must be confused. You called me." Musa shoots back with the same tone and accent.

"Don't you even start on me with this!" Miss Griselda yells into the phone.

"Madam you call me and then have the decency to begin yelling at me!" Musa says sharply raising her voice a little but always keeping her same faked voice.

Their argument goes on for a while and all throughout it Musa remembers to keep the same fake voice. We all have to muffle our giggles and laughter a lot throughout their bickering trying not to let Miss Griselda hear us which luckily she didn't.

"Oh I know what you are up to! Don't you ever come trying to prank call me again!" Musa finally states in her masculine voice before hanging up before Miss Griselda can begin yelling about how it wasn't her prank calling Musa though we already knew that. Once Musa's off the phone we all burst into laughter, the confusion it caused Miss Griselda was hilarious!

"Okay my turn now." Musa says causing our laughter to stop as we wait, wondering who she will choose. "Flora truth or dare?" She asks me with a devious smirk.

"Oh... truth?" I respond not having played the game before and I already know that I don't want to be doing anything like what Musa just had to do.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Musa asks me causing me to blush bright red.

"Do-do I have to?" I manage to stutter out in embarrassment causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Yes you do... now tell us!" Stella squeals excitedly as they all inch closer in anticipation of my answer. I have to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself.

"I may kind of have a crush on Helia." I admit quietly as I stare at the floor in embarrassment since I feel my cheeks starting to heat up. I hear the girls cheering but I don't dare to look up.

"This is perfect!" Bloom squeals happily and I can't resist any longer so I give in and look up at all of them happily celebrating my confession.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly almost afraid of being heard.

"Flora you must be blind! You and Helia are absolutely perfect for each other! Why can't you see that?" Aisha tries to explain to me. I shake my head instantly not wanting them all to get the wrong idea but it's already too late considering how excited they're all already getting. After finishing our game of truth and dare, a few other games and a few movies we finally all go to sleep.

I wake up really early in the morning so I get up and attempt to creep out around the girls' sleeping bodies, after all they'll never let me go out on my own if they're trying to keep me away from Magix. I use my magic to quickly get myself dressed and I'm nearly out of the dorm when I suddenly stumble and knock Musa a little but it's enough to cause her to wake up. "Sorry Musa!" I quickly apologise hoping I haven't hurt her.

"It's fine Flora, don't worry." Musa assures me with a small laugh. "Where are you going?" She then asks me as she sees that I'm dressed. Damn it! I can't say I'm gong to Magix, I'll never get out of Alfea if I say that!

"Oh I couldn't sleep too well so I was going for a quick walk in the forest." I reply casually. It's not exactly a lie, I really haven't been sleeping well at all and I'd probably end up walking through the forest anyway so only really left out the part about going to Magix. Musa frowns hearing how I haven't been sleeping well.

"Are you sure you're okay, you haven't been sleeping well for a while?" Musa asks me obviously worried. I respond with a sad smile.

"I'm fine, just homesick." I reply honestly. I can see Musa visibly tense up at the word 'home', I probably made her feel guilty for what she's keeping from me when I said that. "Anyway I should get going, I'll be back a bit later to try and get back to sleep." I assure Musa about to leave when she stops me.

"Wait a second, I'll come with you!" Musa offers as she rubs her tired eyes. "It's 4am so I can hardly let you go wondering around the forest by yourself." Musa then also points out to me. At this rate I won't be able to go to Magix until it's too late but that is precisely what they want.

"No Musa you go back to bed, I won't be long." I tell her before quickly leaving the dorm before she can argue. I basically run through the corridors to the forest. I know it's mean for leaving her and I feel bad for doing so but I'm going to loose the only place I know if I don't. I walk through the forest to calm myself and muster the courage to go to Magix, well at least I'm trying to until I hear someone walking over to me.

"Hey Flora." Helia greets me as he wraps his arm around me. I can't help but tense up a little from his touch.

"Hey." I greet him as I manage to relax a little in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asks me gently. My eyes momentarily shift from the forest ahead to the ground and I can't be sure he did but I think Helia noticed.

"I just couldn't sleep..." I whisper quietly in response to his question.

"I know, Musa texted me and asked for me to check on you because she was worried but what I meant was why couldn't you sleep." Helia explains to me as he pulls me closer. I tear up a little as I just think about my home which is going to be destroyed shortly. "Hey, don't cry. Shhhhhh." Helia whispers gently to me as he pulls me close in his arms.

"I miss home." I cry quietly. I notice his eyes widen slightly.

"You're home sick." Helia says a little shocked. I nod to say that he is right because after all he is. I am home sick.


	12. Sick

**Chapter 12 - Sick  
(Flora's POV)**

Helia continues to hold me in his arms whilst trying to soothe me but I'm overcome by and suddenly feeling of nausea which causes me to panic. Without thinking I push Helia back just as my legs give way beneath me and I throw up. I can feel Helia's eyes watching me in shock before he rushes over and pulls my hair back to help me. "It's okay Flora, it's okay." Helia soothes as tears begin to trickle down my face.

"I-I'm sorry." I manage to whimper out an apology to him. After all I did push him away and have left him to deal with me whilst I'm like this. I wouldn't blame him if he went running for the hills!

"Hey, you haven't done anything wrong okay? Everything is okay, you just need to let me help you." He tells me softly as he wipes my tears away. Seeing that I've stopped throwing up for now he gets out a tissue and wipes my mouth a bit before scooping me up in his arms. "I'm going to take you to my room." He whispers gently causing me to nod a bit dazes from the previous situation.

Helia carries me through the school until we reach his room where he uses his magic to change me into some new pyjamas. "Th-thank you." I thank him shakily as I give him a sheepish smile. He gives me a warm smile which makes my heart almost melt as he tucks me into his bed.

"I'm going to go get changed and cleaned up a bit. I have extra pyjamas in the dresser next to the bed in the third draw down if you get cold and there's a bowl next to the bed in case you feel sick again." Helia informs me which just causes me to nod. He really does think of everything doesn't he. Helia leaves the room briefly and I can't help myself as I pull on one of his pyjama shirts over my own top.

"Hey." I whisper as he returns back to the bed and crawls in next to me.

"Hi." He whispers back the greeting as he wraps his arms around me causing me to smile.

"I'm glad that you didn't take long." I mumble against his chest but unfortunately he is somehow able to hear me since he lets out a small laugh.

"Well I'm glad to know that you like having me back. I see that you took up my offer of my spare pyjamas as well." Helia responds causing me to blush. His eyes briefly scan over what he can see of my figure which isn't much but still enough to know that I'm currently wearing one of his pyjama tops which is way too big on me but it's not like I care about that.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't notice." I mumble sheepishly as I try to hide my blush but I know that it's no good.

"Why? I think you look very cute wearing my clothes?" He whispers softly in my ear as he looks down at me again.

"I can't help the fact that your shirts just happen to be so comfortable and inviting." I respond before letting out a tired yawn. Helia smiles down at me as he hears my yawn and obviously realises how tired I really am.

"If my shirt helps you sleep you can keep it but I think we should both try and get some sleep now." Helia tells me which causes me to smile and nod in agreement as I rest my head against his chest and allow myself to drift off to sleep with the sound of his heartbeat as my own personal lullaby.

* * *

I wake up with a jolt feeling stick to my stomach. I lean over the bed where the bowl is and feel myself throw up once again which causes tears to spring to my eyes. It's probably about 3am and Helia is now gone! I crawl out of bed as I throw up yet again but this time I let out a small cry as I do.

"Flora?" I hear the confused voice of Timmy ask me. I look up at him a little but then have to quickly look down due to the nausea. I hear Timmy get up and I know he's hesitating on what to do. Eventually I hear him leave the room which causes me to tear up even more knowing that I'm alone, that is until I hear two sets of rushed footsteps approaching.

"Calm down Flora, don't cry." I hear Helia's soothing voice as he pulls my hair back and traces circles over my back. My body relaxes under his touch as I empty the contents of my stomach one last time.

"Sorry." I apologise in embarrassment as I keep my gaze on the floor.

"Don't be sorry you did nothing wrong. I'm just sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up but Timmy came and got me." Helia responds as we both glance in Timmy's direction.

"But I'm sorry about your shirt and-" I begin to ramble on but Helia quickly hushes me. I feel bad for being sick yet alone when I'm wearing one of his shirts!

"Flora it's not your fault." Helia tells me firmly before he carefully takes his shirt off of me leaving me in only my pyjamas which were previously covered by his large shirt. He then pulls out another one of his pyjama tops from his draw and puts in on me before I can protest.

"What if I'm sick again?" I ask him not wanting to be sick on yet another one of his shirts.

"It doesn't matter if you're sick again, all that matters is that you feel comfortable. Now do you feel okay to try and go back to sleep?" Helia asks me. I hesitantly nod and he wastes no time in picking me up and tucking me into his bed. "I'm going to clean up quickly and then I'll be back." Helia informs me using a gentle voice since he knows I feel bad about this whole situation.

"I'll help you." Timmy offers as they both begin to clean up my mess.

"Let me help." I plead, my voice slightly hoarse and my throat sore. Both of them instantly begin to protest and refuse to let me get out of bed. Giving up I lay back down in defeat and just wait for them to be done. After around fifteen minutes of them cleaning up my mess and disinfecting the area just in case they both finally clean themselves up and both return back to bed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Helia apologises as he pulls me close in his arms.

"I should be apologising for leaving you and Timmy to deal with the mess I made." I reply truthfully as I meet his gaze.

"Flora we wanted to help, don't feel bad. It was our decision." He responds before placing his hand over my forehead, probably to take my temperature. "I'm going to call Miss Faragonda tomorrow and tell her that you're ill. I'm also going to see if Ofelia is able to come and check you over since she knows you a lot better than the nurse here." Helia tells me as I feel my eyes begin to close.

"But I haven't ever really met Miss Faragonda properly." I tell him before letting out a small yawn. I hear Helia let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry it'll be fine but for now I think you need to get some proper sleep like Timmy is." He says slightly teasingly as we look at Timmy.

"Okay." I agree with a small giggle. "Goodnight Helia." I say as I automatically nuzzle my head into his chest.

"Goodnight Flora." And with that I'm asleep.

* * *

I wake up in the morning hearing a soft murmuring of voices. I don't feel anyone else in the bed with me so that must mean that Helia's gone. I force my tired eyes open only to be met with the worried gazes of not only Helia but Riven as well. "Hey Flora, how do you feel?" Helia asks me as he sits on the edge of the bed next to me.

"I want to go home." I whimper, my throat sore and my head throbbing. I watch as the bot of them momentarily tense after registering my words.

"You can't go home flora, not right now at least." Riven tells me, choosing his words carefully. I feel tears sting my eyes as I think of my soon to be destroyed home.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay." Helia soothes me as he pulls me into his arms.

"W-why can't I go home?" I ask softly as i rub the tears from my eyes.

"It's because you're ill Flora. You're in no condition to be out of bed, yet alone making a trip into Magix." Riven explains to me. I slowly nod not wanting to let on that I already know about the plans to destroy our home.

"Come on, you must be hungry." Helia says swiftly changing the subject as he stands up whilst cradling me in his arms. My eyes widen as I instinctively hold onto him not wanting to fall. I hear both Riven and Helia chuckle at my reaction as we walk into the living room.

"Hey- oh God Helia! Please tell me you didn't take away Flora's innocence." Brandon exclaims as he sees me in Helia's arms, my pyjamas covered by one of Helia's shirts. My face goes bright red from the embarrassment so I bury my face in the crook of Helia's neck.

"You better not have." Riven threatens Helia probably just noticing what I'm wearing.

"No nothing like that happened, she just has my shirt on over her pyjamas because she was cold." Helia explains to them as he sets me down on the sofa between Brandon and Nabu.

"I don't mean to sound rude but why is she here in the first place?" Sky asks confused.

"Left Alfea in the middle of the night again and then she was sick." Helia explains to them. "She's feeling homesick." He then adds.

"But isn't their house going to be destro- ohh right, I'll shut up now." Brandon starts but stops after receiving glares from the guys.

"Don't worry, I already overheard the girls talking about the plans to destroy the house and build the new mall, which you agreed to!" I say pointing an accusing finger at Riven at the end.

"Flora I didn't want to, I had to." Riven attempts to convince me.

"I'll just go get you some breakfast like I originally intended." Hellia states awkwardly before exiting the room and going to the kitchen.

"Why did you have to?" I ask quietly but Riven doesn't respond. From the corner of my eye I see Timmy roll his eyes.

"If you won't tell her I will." Timmy states causing Riven to instantly glare at him. Timmy flinches back under Riven's intense glare and I hear Nabu sigh.

"Riven was threatened to agree, threatened with you." Nabu explains.

 **A/N I'M ALIVE! XD Sorry I took so long to post I had lots of exams lately and I'll have more for the rest of my time at high school so I'll try and post as often as possible but no promises. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll get the next chapter published ASAP!**


	13. The Decision

**Chapter 13 - The Decision  
(Flora's POV)**

"What?" I ask in shock. No, that can't be true. They wouldn't of threatened Riven with me. Who would threaten someone in such a way over building a new mall? Helia comes back in with some egg on toast for me. He gives me the food but I shake my head having now lost my appetite.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew that you wouldn't care about the threat against you." Riven sighs whilst I just sit there still in shock from all the new information.

"They have no right to threaten you about this." I finally say causing all of them to sigh.

"We know they don't but we can't do anything about it, there's no proof." Sky explains to me.

"There must be some way." I whimper, desperate to keep my home.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to sort this out." Helia assures me as he kneels down in front of me.

"Flora we've relied on each other for years and I know it's been different whilst we've been here but you're still my little sister and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. That threat was a chance that I'm not willing to take, I don't want you to get hurt." Riven explains to me. I know he cares deeply for me but I can't let our home be destroyed.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out but for now you just need to get better." Nabu says reassuringly.

"Come on Flora you need to eat now." Helia tells me as he yet again passes me the food he made me for breakfast and I can't help but sigh.

"But I'm not hungry anymore." I argue causing him to sigh before giving me an encouraging smile.

"If you don't eat it I will." Brandon says. I go to give him the plate but Helia stops me from doing so.

"That's not an option." Helia point out which causes me to sigh. Brandon pouts ridiculously and crosses his arms mockingly. I let out a small giggle seeing how childish Brandon is acting, I know that it's all on purpose to lift the mood and I can defiantly say that it's working.

"Fine." I agree still slightly reluctant.

"Thank you." He whispers softly. I give him a small smile as I begin eating my food. I only eat about half of it when I feel vile rising up my throat. I quickly jump up and rush to the bathroom, throwing up the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I feel my hair being pulled back as tears trail down my face. When I'm finally done I wash my face quickly with some water before being pulled into a strong embrace. I look up to see Helia staring down at me, his thumb slowly wiping away my tears as I whimper softly.

"S-sorry." I whimper out an apology. He shouldn't have to deal with me like this.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. It's not your fault, you can't help being ill." He soothes me as he begins to rock me in his arms. I lean closely into him as he rocks me and I feel myself begin to relax. Suddenly I feel my body being lifted up causing me to panic a little.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask quickly.

"Calm down Flora I'm just going to lay you down on the sofa, okay?" Helia tells me. I nod and it's not long until I'm set down on the sofa back where the other guys are. Helia leans me against Riven and goes to clear up the rest of the food he had made for me but I manage to grab onto his wrist.

"Helia she wants you to sit with her." Sky points out. Helia gives me a small smile.

"I'll just clean this up quickly then I'll stay with you." Helia tells me but I instantly shake my head.

"No, I'll do-" I begin to argue but I'm cut off.

"No!" All of the guys tell me in unison which surprises me a little.

"Flora you're not well, just rest and try to stop worrying." Timmy tells me which causes me to sigh. I nod my head but still refuse to let go of Helia.

"Helia you stay with her, I'll quickly clean this up. No arguments Flora, you're not well." Riven says. Helia nods and I let out a small sigh. Helia sits on the sofa besides me and pulls me onto his lap whilst cradling me in his arms again. A few stray tears slide down my face and splash onto his chest.

"It's okay Flora, it's okay." Helia soothes me and I feel my eyes begin to droop. I feel him caress my face and wipe away the last of my tears just before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up with a start hearing a high pitched ringing. I can't help but let out a small whimper, confused as to where the sound is coming from and why. "Calm down Flora it's just one of our phones ringing." Helia's voice whispers softly into my ear.

"Yeah it's my phone, sorry about that." Sky apologises. I'm still in the living room and all the guys are in here as well. I'm now laying so that I'm leaning against Helia with a blanket over me.

"Sky have you or any of the other guys seen Flora? She's gone!" Bloom's voice comes blasting through the phone as soon as Sky answers.

"Calm down Bloom, Flora is here. She spent the night here and she'll probably be staying tonight as well considering she's ill." Sky explains to her.

"Is she okay?" Bloom asks him unaware that we can all hear their conversation.

"She's okay for now." Sky answers her before leaving the room to continue their conversation which will probably take a while.

"Ofelia has just left Alfea so she should be here soon to check you over." Nabu tells me which causes me to involuntarily tense as I remember the last time I had to see Ofelia, when I first arrived at Alfea.

"Don't worry Flora nothing bad will happen. I'll stay with you, I promise." Helia promises me which causes me to relax. I just lay there for a few minutes until Ofelia arrives.

"Could you all leave so I can check her over please?" Ofelia asks the guys but I know it's a rhetorical question. They all leave except Helia and Riven who stay with me. I stretch my arms out to Helia who's next to me and he seems to get the message as he picks me up and sits me on his knee, cradled in his arms.

"Thank you." I whisper as I rest against his chest. Helia smiles down at me but doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to keep Ofelia waiting any longer.

"Helia no using your magic this time in case whatever she has is magic based." Ofelia instructs him. I feel a sharp pain in my arm which causes me to whimper as I grab onto Helia's shirt.

"It's okay." Helia whispers soothingly in my ear.

"Sorry Flora but I had to do a blood test." Ofelia apologises. I just nod my head to say it's okay. "Uh oh." She then says.

"What is it?" Riven asks urgently and I can tell he's worried about me. I turn to face him only to see he's sitting next to Helia, in front of me since I'm sitting on Helia sideways.

"Have you been in battle with the Trix?" Ofelia asks. I nod in response to her.

"That was two months ago though." I tell her.

"That sounds about right." Ofelia tells us.

"What is it?" Helia asks her urgently repeating Riven's previous question.

"It looks like a spell from Icy. Her dark magic has been slowly taking over her body and if it remains it could kill her." Ofelia explains sadly. My eyes widen as I take in what she's just said. I could die?

"Don't worry Flora nothing is going to happen to you, I can promise you that." Riven assures me. He looks so determined but I don't know if his determination to save me is going to be enough this time.

"What cure is there?" Helia asks her.

"We don't have much time now since it has begun making her sick. The cure is a potion we have to make up but it has to be done quickly, Miss Faragonda is already on her way because she wanted to check on Flora and meet her properly but call the girls as well. The sooner we get this potion made the better." Ofelia responds.

"I'll go call them all now." Riven states before leaving the room. It's only a few minutes until he's back but with the rest of the guys as well and they're all looking very serious. I guess he told them then.

"What is it that we need then?" Timmy asks getting straight to the point of what they need to get for the potion cure.

"Wait, don't start without us." Stella says as she and the rest of the girls enter along with Miss Faragonda.

"The first thing you need is on your home planet Bloom, you need a flame from one of the ancient dragons of Domino who live in the caverns. Bloom you will be the expert on where to get that." Ofelia begins. Bloom nods.

"Don't worry I know exactly where and how to get one." Bloom assures us.

"Then you'll need a drop of gold from the second sun of Solaria which Stella should have good access to." Ofelia continues as Stella nods to confirm. "Aisha the next part will be on Andros, you'll need a mermaid's shell."

"Anything, Flora's my best friend." Aisha states with no hesitation and I can't help but smile a little.

"Musa you'll then need the feather of a Red Cyka songbird and then the last ingredient needed will be a Absko-Lel flower found on Linphea which I believe is your own home planet Flora. Tecna you will need Zenith technology to combine the ingredients into a potion which I will help you to do when we have them." Ofelia explains. That flower though is not a good one.

"But Ofelia the flower..." I begin to try and reason with her about that specific ingredient but she just sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Flora but you either lose your powers or your life."

 **A/N Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter but I had my birthday last week (3rd June) and my younger brother's birthday is coming up so it's been busy. Anyway hope you liked this chapter and I loved reading your reviews so please leave some more below :)**


	14. Hunting for Ingredients

**Chapter 14 - Hunting for Ingredients  
(Flora's POV)**

I can't believe it. I have to choose between my life and my powers but my powers are part of me. My powers strengthen my bond to nature and I can't just let that be taken away but I have no choice unless...

"What do you mean she has to choose between her life and her powers, we have a cure?" Timmy asks confused cutting my train of thought off. I know the others must be if Timmy is confused.

"The flower used will take her powers away but it's needed to cure her." Ofelia explains.

"It's an easy choice then, there is no way I'm letting her die. When do we leave?" Riven asks Ofelia but he was stating a fact for the first part to all of us including me. Riven is not going to let me die, no matter what.

"You should get going as soon as possible. I will call Saladin now and get him up to speed." Miss Faragonda responds as she exits the room.

"We'll have to find everything as fast as possible so we'll organise the best order for us to retrieve the ingredients." Sky begins to organise what will happen.

"Tecna I've got a list of equipment needed to combine the ingredients here, I'm sure you'll be able to get it all on your own." Ofelia tells Tecna as she hands her a folded piece of paper.

"Helia, Riven are you both staying with Flora or coming to help with the ingredients?" Brandon asks.

"What do you mean? I'm coming with you." I ask confused. There is no way that I'm letting them go on this mission on their own. Everyone goes silent after hearing what I just said.

"Flo you should stay here." Aisha begins to try and reason with me.

"Aisha's right, you don't want to worsen your condition or anything." Bloom agrees but it just makes me want to go more.

"But I know Linphea and I know plants better than anybody." I point out referring to the flower that is needed which causes them all to sigh.

"Fine but you have to take it easy, okay?" Helia reasons with me. I nod my head eager to be apart of this mission with all of the others. No way am I being left behind! We all begin to go to the ship with Helia insisting on carrying me there. As soon as we're all boarded other than Tecna who is finding the needed technology we set off.

"What planet should we go to first?" Bloom asks as we're now safely in the sky.

"Why don't we go in the same order Ofelia told us." Sky suggests.

"Well then we're off to Domino first."

* * *

"So where are the caverns?" Musa asks curiously. Bloom gives us a sheepish smile as she points to the ground below us meaning that we're standing on top of them.

"Is there an actual entrance to the cavern?" Stella asks exasperated.

"Of course there is but it's faster just to use a spell." Bloom explains to us before hesitating. "i think you and Flora should stay up here though."

"WHAT!" Stella shrieks obviously not a fan of Bloom's suggestion.

"Stella we all know that you can't survive long without sunlight, you won't be able to do much." Even with Brandon's explanation Stella still doesn't seem keen on the idea but she gives in. Personally I don't want to stay up here either but I know that there's no point arguing with them.

"Flora we won't be long, you need to stay here." Riven tells me as he makes me sit on the grass next to Stella, I sigh but nod.

"I promise I'll stay here." What they don't notice however is that I have my fingers crossed behind my back. Riven nods satisfied as he walks over to the others leaving Helia, Stella and myself.

"Just before I go." Helia whispers softly in my ear confusing me momentarily, well at least I was confused until his lips came in contact with mine and welcome me into a soft kiss. I blush bright red as he pulls away placing another soft kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you soon." With that he was gone and had transported themselves into the caverns along with the others who hadn't seen our little exchange.

"I saw that." Stella states smugly.

"Don't tell the other please." I beg her and I can see the confusion flashing over her face.

"Why not Flora? Don't tell me you're ashamed of having a relationship with Helia."

"No of course not! It's just that with everything that's going on it wouldn't be fair to announce the new found relationship. Besides Riven is extremely protective and I do actually prefer Helia alive." My statement causes Stella to laugh. "You know we could get this done faster. I'll teleport to Linphea and get the Absko-Lel flower, it'll save time." Before she has a chance to respond I use my magic to teleport to Linphea but the spell takes a lot out of me being in such a weak condition.

* * *

It takes me a while to recognise where I am but when I do I know it's the right place. I haven't been to Linphea for years and now I'm here to get a flower to help save my life but will take away my powers, what a mess! It takes me several minutes to actually find the Absko-Lel flowers that I'm looking for. I manage to pick several of the flowers even though we only need one for the potion.

Staring down at the Absko-Lel flowers I've picked I can't help but wonder if there was anyway I could cancel out the negative effects of the flower but I know deep down that by cancelling out the negative effects I'd also cancel out the positive ones. I took several flowers to try and experiment with them, combining them with one of my own experiments.

"Flora." Oh no. The others are here. I'm in so much trouble with Riven. I turn around to face my older brother smiling innocently at him. "You promised to stay there." Riven tells me sternly.

"I had my fingers crossed." I reply as if it excuses my actions but I know this conversation is far from over.

"Are those Absko-Lel flowers?" Aisha asks me. I nod hesitantly still unsure if I really want to go through with this.

"We have three of the five ingredients now, Stella got the drop of gold from the second sun of Solaria whilst you came here on your unauthorised trip." Nabu points out causing me to look down a little. I was only helping it's not like I can get much worse.

"Come on lets just get the next ingredient." Helia says taking the attention off of me thankfully.

"Okay half of us will go to Andros to get the mermaid shell and the other half of us will go to Melody to get the Red Cyka feather." Musa plans out.

"Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia and Timmy you go to Melody and the rest of us will go to Andros." Bloom tells us and we all nod.

"Come on my flower." Helia whispers playfully in my ear startling me a little before he picks me up off the ground causing me to squeal.

"Are you two a thing now?" Aisha asks and we both freeze knowing that the others know nothing of our relationship. Helia looks at me and I can tell he's asking if I want the others to know. Does he think I would be embarrassed of having a relationship. I nod to say that it's okay to tell the others.

"Helia I'm warning you-" Riven begins but he's quickly cut off by Helia.

"Yes Riven Flora and I are a 'thing' as Aisha said." Helia confirms.

"Well technically you never asked her." Stella points out causing me to giggle a little.

"Well then-" Helia begins only to get cut of by Stella speaking yet again.

"No, no, no, no, you have to make it more romantic then this Helia." She stood there staring down at us with her hands on her hips causing Helia to laugh a little. Helia sits me down on the grass in front of him before using his magic to make a big bouquet of pink roses appear, my favourite colour and my favourite flower!

"Flora would you do me the great honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Helia asks me softly using his magic to make petals rain down on top of me and I couldn't stop smiling. I quickly nod realising I had not yet given him an answer.

"Yes of course!" I finally verbally respond to him.

"I have that on video!" Musa announces beaming at us.

"As cute as your moment was, we should probably get going now." Sky says causing us all to nod in agreement. I try to get up but I keep stumbling and falling back down. Riven picks me up and puts me on his back causing me to laugh.

"Riven I'm sure Helia was about to carry Flora." Timmy points out and I look at Helia who looked fairly amused by the current situation.

"Well Flora is my younger sister and they're dating now... I'm not risking anything." Riven's response causes everyone to erupt into laughter just before we part ways agreeing to meet back at the ship on Domino afterwards. I rest my head gently on top of the bouquet of roses Helia gave me being careful not to squash them.

* * *

Melody is such a vibrant and beautiful place. Looking around I notice we're in a small forest area, the home of the Red Cyka songbird. We continue walking further into the forest, me still on Riven's back and I start to get a bad headache but I just try to ignore it.

"Stop here, this is the area the Cyka birds are found." Muse tells us.

"Flora are you able to use your powers to locate the nesting area of the Red Cyka birds? We only need a feather so we should be able to find one that's dropped." Timmy asks me. I nod in response and use my powers to communicate with the nature around us savouring the time spent talking to the plants since I know it'll be the last time I have the chance to. I keep communicating with the surrounding nature putting me in a trance like state until I locate some fallen feather from Red Cyka birds.

Snapping out of my trance like state I feel a rush of pain come over me followed by nausea causing me to try and push away from Riven to be sick.

"Riven put her down." Helia calls quickly seeing what is happening. Riven complies being helped by Helia to get me safely onto the floor. I only just see an old bag placed in front of me when I'm sick into the bag.

"It's getting worse..." Riven whispers to himself with worry although we all heard him. I look up having finished emptying the contents of my stomach, tears streaming down my face.

"Shhhh, it's okay my flower, it's okay." Helia soothes me as he pulls me onto his knee. He wraps his arms around my shaking frame and gently rests his chin on top of my head.

"Th-three trees to the l-left, there's t-two or three fe-feathers." I manage to tell him, although it's barely audible Helia still manages to hear me and repeats it to the others. Musa runs off in that direction before returning with the feathers.

* * *

Having collected what we need we teleport back to the ship in Domino where the others are waiting for us.

"Go to sleep my flower, we're going to go back now." With that being said I allow myself to slip into darkness.

 **A/N Sorry for not posting in ages. I hope you liked this chapter and please leave some reviews :)**


	15. Using the Cure

**Chapter 15 - Using the Cure  
(Flora's POV)**

When I wake up I'm back at Red Fountain, I wasn't sure if they'd take me back to Red Fountain or to Alfea and I can't help but be glad that I'm here. Now I can stay with both Helia and Riven whilst I go through this. "We've been waiting for you to wake up." Riven's voice informs since he's probably just noticed that I am in fact awake.

"Where are the others?" I ask, my curiosity finally having got the best of me.

"They've all gone to Alfea for now, the guys will come back later on but there's no point in them being here since you probably won't be ready to see them until tomorrow." Riven answers me.

"Flora once you've been given the cure it will begin to work in stages. The first stage will be quick, it's like having a fever except it will start and end in a period of ten minutes. The second stage is the longest and unfortunately it is quite painful; you'll be in pain until you come into the third stage. The third stage is thankfully the last, most of the pain will have subsided and you'll only really be tired so you should try to get some sleep because it will be over when you wake up again." Ofelia explains to me but it's just stressing me out more. How is knowing all of the horrible things I'm going to endure helping?

"How long does the second stage last?" I ask concerned as I think about what I'm going to have to go through.

"It varies." Ofelia responds giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Riven and I will be here so don't worry." Helia attempts to calm my nerves a little which it does, knowing the two of them are going to be staying with me helps.

"Okay Flora, I'm going to hook you up to some of this machinery so that I can monitor your state and vitals." Ofelia explains as she places two or three patches onto me which have a wireless connection to the newly set up machinery. I don't know what room of Red Fountain I'm in but I can say for sure that I'm not in any of the guys' room. "Try not to move too much when it begins to take effect." With that says Ofelia hands me a small cup with the potion for the cure in. Knowing that I have to do this I quickly drink the potion and as soon as I've done so Ofelia injects me with the second section of this specific cure.

"Lie down now my flower." Helia whispers softly as he gently guides my body back down onto the mattress and moves my head to the pillow. I whimper in pain as heat breaks through my body burning me from the inside whilst my body shakes as if it's still cold.

"Don't worry Flora, it won't last for long." Riven assures me and although he's trying to be strong even I can hear the slight crack in his voice whilst in my current state, I know this is hard for him too. He was right though as quickly as the symptoms came on they vanished but I know this means that the second stage is about to begin.

Bit by bit my body begins to grow more painful. First it was my feet, then my legs, then my torso, then my arms and now it is just everything. Every time I think that the pain can't grow any worse it proves me wrong and causes me to scream out in pain. Tears stream rapidly down my face as I cry and scream for this to stop but it never does.

"I know it hurts Flora but it'll be over soon." Helia's soothing voice cuts through my cries causing me to try and turn towards the sound of his voice. Where is he? The pain increases as I try to move causing me to let out yet another pained scream. Managing to get both Helia and Riven in my sight I try to calm down a bit but it doesn't seem to work. The heartbroken looks on their faces' are torturous by themselves.

"Ofelia stop, she can't." Riven begs as I continue writhing in pain.

"Riven you know I can't."

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this Flora." Helia whispers as his hand begins moving towards me to caress the side of my face.

"Helia you can't touch her whilst she's in this stage." Ofelia states causing him to pull back instantly.

* * *

I suffer through two hours of the ever growing pain until the door opens and Nabu enters. I try to greet him but instead I only end up crying out in pain once more. I'm only vaguely aware on the voices in the room, too focused on dealing with the pain to make out the words that are being spoken.

Suddenly I see Nabu leaving but that's not what catches my attention the most. What catches my attention the most is that both Helia and Riven are leving with Nabu. "Helia!" I shout with my cry of pain. They can't leave me! "Riven!" I whimper out. I see them glance my way but before I can properly look at their faces the door is shut and they're gone.

"Helia! Riven!" I shout, my panic causing the pain to grow worse as more tears begin trailing down my face. Why would they leave me? They said they wouldn't leave.

"Calm down Flora, you're making yourself worse." Ofelia attempts to calm me down a bit but it's no use. I continue to call for them over and over despite Ofelia's best efforts to get me to save my energy. I can't do this on my own, I need them.

* * *

Four hours. It took four hours after the two of them left for the pain to stop. That is six hours in total. Ofelia was right about the after effects of stage two during stage three. I'm exhausted and yet I can't sleep no matter what. Ofelia has sat with me throughout the whole thing so it's fair to say that she too is tired but not as exhausted as myself.

I curl up in a ball on my side as I stare down at the mattress. I'm only vaguely aware of the sound of the door opening and closing but I don't give it much thought. I bed behind me dips and I feel someone slide under the duvet with me and arms wrap around me. I uncurl myself and try to turn but the mystery person ends up picking me up and turning me over themselves due to the fact that I couldn't do it myself. I look up only to see Helia staring back down at me, still holding me in his arms.

"W-why... w-hy did y-you..." I try to ask as I begin tearing up once more. Why would he leave me? He knew I needed him the most but he still left me alone, him and Riven.

"Shhhh my flower, I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be. I didn't want to leave you but I had to. I swear I will explain everything to you but first you need to get some sleep because you're exhausted." I slowly nod in response to him but wait to see if there's anything else he needs to say. "I want to say more to you no but that's not fair on you, you get your rest and then I'll speak." I just nod once again, too tired to make a verbal response. I close my eyes and rest my head on his chest before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up in darkness, still wrapped in Helia's arms. A whimper slips through my lips as a dull pain runs through my body. "Does it hurt?" Helia asks me softly. I nod in response to him before I hear the sound of curtains opening and light streams into the room.

"Don't worry, the pain will go away soon." Ofelia assures me.

"What time is it?" My voice is slightly hoarse as I speak and my voice shakes weakly.

"It's only nine in the morning." After Ofelia tells me that she leaves me and Helia in the room together.

"Am I able to take her to our dorm now?" Helia asks Ofelia as he pulls me closer to him and holds me safely in his arms. Even though I'm still upset with him I can't help but to melt into his embrace.

"Yes, you can take her to the dorm whenever she wants to." Ofelia tells him as she sits down on the edge of the bed next to me. "Flora I'm just going to disconnect you from the machinery, okay?" I nod and allow Ofelia to remove to patches that make a wireless connection to the machinery.

"Do you want me to take you to the dorm now?" Helia asks softly not wanting to force me to do anything or make me uncomfortable. I slowly nod and almost instantly Helia has me picked up in his arms.

"Thank you." I whisper softly. He just smiles down at me and carries me down to the dorm.

"I'm back and Flora's here." Helia calls through the seemingly empty dorm but as soon as the words have left his mouth we're surrounded by the rest of the guys. Helia pushes through and sets me on the sofa only to be followed by the rest of the guys.

"Hey Flora, it's good that you're okay now." I hear Riven say from besides me but all I can do is turn away still mad at both him and Helia for leaving me to deal with that on my own for four hours. "Flora?" Riven asks and I can hear both the worry and sadness in his voice as he speaks.

"Riven she's still angry with the both of us." Helia explains and I can hear him sigh but I just decide to take no notice of it. I can see the other guys, excluding Nabu anyways, exchange confused looks leading me to believe that they don't know what happened

"Flora why are you angry with them?" Sky asks me gently not wanting to upset me or stress me out after everything. Tears start to trickle down my face one by one.

"Th-they left me." I whimper. "They left me to go through it on my own for four more hours." I hear some of them take a sharp intake in breath. I'm guessing neither Nabu, Helia or Riven knew how long I was on my own through that. I let out a small sob as my emotion from last night all come back to me at once.

"Why would you leave her?" Brandon asks. I feel myself being picked up and placed on someone's knee whom I'm instantly able to identify as Helia. I try to struggle and escape his grasp but it's no use so I just force myself to relax in his arms.

"Flora just let us explain okay?" Helia asks hopefully. I don't respond and Riven takes my lack of response as a que to continue.

"Ofelia had sent for Nabu to get us to leave, she was worried that we were getting too stressed about you already so when we began telling her to stop she was worried we'd try to stop the pain which would also stop the cure from working." Riven's brief explanation catches my attention and surprises me.

"Neither of them wanted to leave you Flora I had to force the both of them, Saladin and I had to watch them until Ofelia said it was safe for one of you to go back so Helia went to try and get you to get some rest. It was extremely hard for them to see you in that state but they didn't want to leave you alone, they couldn't stand seeing you in pain so Ofelia made me make them leave for the sake of all three of you." Nabu expands on Riven's explanation. Ofelia made them leave? Why would she do that?

"It broke my heart to see you in pain, and to hear you calling my name just before we left the room." Helia's voice is muffled a bit because of close he's holding me to him but right now I wouldn't have it any other way.

"We're so so sorry Flora." This time I do turn to face Riven as he speaks and I see the heartbroken look on his face.

"I-it's okay." I assure them. Helia somehow pulls me even closer to him and lets out a relieved sign.

"Well I can assure you that we won't be leaving you again any time soon."

 **A/N Over 2,200 words! I think I got this chapter out fairly quickly although I don't actually remember when I posted the last chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you did (or didn't) please leave a review down below in the comments! :) xxx**


	16. Natural Remedies'

**Chapter 16 - 'Natural Remedies'  
(Helia's POV)**

After Flora's forgiven us and accepted our explanation we begin to watch some cartoons for her, not wanting to change the channel whilst she's watching. Her and Riven still haven't caught up with quite a few things but in time they will. Flora however has developed a love for cartoons. It's during the fifth episode of Spongebob when Flora falls asleep. I thought she would've slept sooner with how tired she is. Never the less I wrap her up in a warm blanket and keep her lying on me sound asleep.

"When are we going to take her back to Alfea?" Timmy asks curiously.

"At some point tomorrow if she wants." Riven responds. Alfea is planning a surprise party to celebrate Flora's return to Alfea even though she hasn't been gone for that long but also to celebrate her being cured.

"Do you think she'll want to go back though?" This time it was Brandon who asked and he's making a valid point. None of us are able to predict how she will react when she finally faces the reality that she no longer has her powers.

"The best we can do is leave it up to her to choose." We all agree with Nabu's opinion, all we can do is hope for the best.

* * *

Flora finally starts to wake up from her deep sleep after two hours. We've all stayed on the sofas whilst she's been asleep not wanting to have her wake up alone or risk waking her up by trying to move her and I couldn't get up even if I wanted to because she fell asleep on me. "Helia?" Flora's voice is tired as she speaks but I'm relieved to know that at least she's okay.

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired." Having heard her say that I scoop her up in my arms not caring that she's still tired after having a two hour nap.

"I'm taking Flora to bed." I tell the guys leaving no room for argument as I carry her into my room. I pull the duvet back and very carefully tuck her in bed before lying down next to her and holding her close to me. It's only a matter of seconds before she's once more asleep on my chest.

* * *

 **-3 days later-**

 **(Flora's POV)**

I've been staying at Red Fountain for the past three days now and it's finally time that I go back to Alfea. Right now all of the guys are walking with me towards Alfea; I tried to tell them that I was fine going on my own or just with one of them at most but they all insisted on coming.

"SURPRISE!" The shouts fill the air as soon as we pass through the gates to Alfea. What is all of this?

"We all wanted to set up a little something to welcome you back." Miss Faragonda explains as her and the Winx approach me. I'm instantly tackled into a hug by my five best friends landing us all on the floor with a slight thud.

 **-5 hours later-**

Right now I'm back in my dorm with the girls. All of the guys had left a few hours ago when the celebration everyone had set up ended. Recently I've been trying to use my powers and obviously they haven't been working but I still can't come to terms with the fact that my powers have really gone. In fact I've been working on finishing a project of mine that I've been developing for a long time which is a cure to bring back people's power, all I need now is to test it and I'm the test subject.

I take the flower I had bought with me on the first day I came to Alfea and sigh, after ll this time I'll finally get to complete my experiment but there's still a high chance of failure. I'm trying to make the impossible happen. I use a potion I've previously developed to clone some of the flower petals of my planet before picking one flower off as well. I pick the petals off of the flower I've picked and grind the petals from the flower and the duplicates together into a paste like substance.

I cut the stem of the flower the whole way down the middle and extract a glowing green liquid running through the middle of the stem, this should be everything I need from this flower. I put my plant to the side and get to work.

I combine the petal paste and the glowing green liquid before adding two drops of syrup from an edlole tree as well as a leaf from a siset flower. I measure a small amount of rose water and pour it into the mixture a gently heating it, watching as it merges together. I pour the result into a medium sized teacup before sighing. It's time to see if this will work. With that I allow myself to drink the contents of the cup.

 **A/N I know this is a very short chapter and please do not kill me for that. This chapter is just more to get the story into a better position for the next chapter which is why there is a lot of time skips.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and please Red and Review :P :)**


	17. New Mysteries

**Chapter 17 - New Mysteries  
(Riven's POV)**

It's been a week. A whole week since Flora tried to 'restore' her powers and she still hasn't woken up. Ofelia says she'll wake up soon. She says that Flora will be okay. She says that she isn't hurt. I should have been there though. I should have known that my little sister still hadn't accepted the truth and I should have been there to support her, to stop her from becoming her own enemy.

I should have known, but I didn't.

The door to my dorm is abruptly flung open, lightly smacking back against the wall behind it in the process. My head snaps to face whomever has interrupted.

"Riven, she's awake now." All previous thoughts and actions are now long forgotten. All I know is that I am going to Alfea and I AM going to see my sister.

* * *

 **(Flora's POV)**

"Girls! Let go of me. I'm fine... I promise." The Winx have been refusing to let go of me ever since I've woken up. I'm still being attacked by their constant hugging now. Riven has only just been pried off of me in order for the girls to start squeezing the life from me. I feel so bad for giving them all such a scare, I didn't mean to.

"Even more visitors for you Flora." Ofelia tells me obviously amused by my current situation. The girls reluctantly let go of me and I sigh silently knowing whoever it is will be worried and will probably also scold me for being so careless and experimenting on myself. I look up in order to see who ever it is but before I can process who the figure above me is I'm pulled into a soft kiss. Helia.

"Don't you ever do that again." His whispered plea makes my guilt multiply even more which I didn't think was possible.

"I-I'm sorry." I whisper not knowing what else to do or say.

"It's okay Flora, don't worry now." He whispers obviously sensing that I was upset about everything that's happened and all the worry I've caused. "You're okay and that's all that matters to me right now."

"I know now may not be the best time but this is important. Flora, I ran some tests whilst you were still unconscious and there is a chance that the cure you developed did work. Now I don't want you to get your hopes up. Right now you need to get rest and once you are fully rested we can test for your powers." I smile hearing Ofelia's work. There's a chance that this wasn't all for nothing. I feel Helia tense up behind me and I can visibly see some of the others tensing. What's wrong with them?

"No."

"What?" I ask turning to Riven after he's voiced his protests.

"Flora I know it's hard for you to accept but you lost your powers. I can't continue to watch you get yourself hurt as you continue trying to grab hold of something that just isn't there anymore. I know you want to get your powers back but they're gone and I can't continue to watch you fooling yourself." Riven's words hit me hard but I can't just let this happen to me, I can't just let my powers be taken without even attempting to bring them back. I can't.

"Flora he's right."

"Helia?" I can hear my own voice cracking ever so slightly as I speak. My world feels like it's beginning to crumple to ruins.

"Flora I know it's hard but we're all here to support you. We're here to help you but we can't watch you break yourself trying to save something that no longer exists."

"No! I will get my powers back and I will prove that this can be done!" I have to, not only for me but to prove to everyone else across the magic dimension that these are limitations we can and will push past, I will make sure of that.

"No Flora! I'm not going to watch you get hurt again!" Riven's sharp words really stand out to me but not in a good way. He's not even going to let me try to get my powers back.

"Leave." My voice is small and frail but still steady as I speak. "Leave!" I put more power in my voice and watch as everyone slowly exits the room before the tears begin. Why couldn't everything just be simple? Why did I send them away?

* * *

I'm woken up by the sound of gentle footsteps approaching my bed. I open my eyes expecting to see Ofelia but instead I see Helia standing over me.

"Hey Flora, I know you probably just want me to leave but I'm not here to tell you that you can or can't test for your powers. That decision is and always should have been up to you. We're all just protective of you after everything that's been happening, especially Riven. I'm sorry, we're all sorry." I grab hold of Helia's hand and pull him down to the bed with me.

"It's okay, I-I overreacted."

"No, your reaction was completely justified, I'm sorry for waking you as well, you should try and go back to sleep." Helia's voice is soft as he places a lingering kiss on my forehead. I slowly nod in response to him before allowing my eyes to close and myself to drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Flora... Flora... Flora..." I'm awoken once more but this time by Ofelia. She smiles softly down at me once she sees that I'm now awake. "Whilst we're alone I thought we could test your powers." A smile blooms on my face knowing that there's a chance that I could actually still have my powers!

"Okay."

"Just focus, choose a simple spell and try." I nod, following Ofelia's instructions I pick a very simple spell. This spell gives a flower's aroma, very simple and the flower that I'm using causes no effect other than the calming aroma that is. I focus and try to channel my energy but it's not seeming to work.

I close my eyes and picture the things that have happened since Riven and I left the abandoned house we call home. I met Helia, I met the Winx. I have a boyfriend now and I have friends. I fought the Trix, I am so much stronger than I ever was before. A sweet scent begins to slowly flood my nostrils, overtaking my senses; as the scent grows stronger and stronger I begin to feel any previous tensions leave my body with a sigh of relief.

"Flora you did it... you have your powers!" My eyes widen at Ofelia's statement. I never even realised when I was using my magic, it just felt so natural like it always had done.

"I... I still have my magic." I beam up at Ofelia. "I still have my magic!"

"Yes you do still have your magic, now don't over exert yourself." I nod agreeing to the small term Ofelia has set, satisfied with our new discovery.

* * *

-2 weeks later-

"I STILL can't believe you would do that without our knowledge." I giggle as Stella dramatises my 'experiment' once again.

"Stella we've been over this." Bloom laughs at the antics of her best friend.

"Yes, but still. Flora you should never run experiments on yourself especially without anyone knowing." Tecna states logically. I nod agreeing to tell them and hopefully not do it again.

Suddenly Musa bursts through the door surprising all of us. Her eyes are red and slightly puffy, her face is tinted red from crying as a few stray tears continue to run down her face. e all stand to run over to her but she speaks before we can even make a move towards her.

I didn't know that three words were held so much power. That three words were capable of destroying my world.

"Riven is gone."

 **A/N Sorry that it takes me so long to post. I don't have much time to write now which is also why my writing is so bad on here XD  
Either way I hope you guys liked this chapter! I am really looking forwards to start writing some other stories I've been meaning to start for a while but I don't want to be writing multiple stories at once. **

**Anyways please read and review and hopefully the next chapter will make an appearance sooner! :)**


	18. Trix's Tricks

**Chapter 18 - Trix's Tricks  
(Flora's POV) **

What! How can Riven be missing? This can't be happening! Not now, not ever.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Tecna's voice breaks through our shocked silence. I can see new tears forming in Musa's eyes but right now I can't comfort her, right now the only thing occupying my mind is my brother, the only family that I have.

"I mean exactly what I said! He's gone! It was all fine last night but then... then they woke up. Riven was gone and, and there was a note... from the Trix." My eyes widen at Musa's statement. The Trix have taken Riven! Why? And why are we only just being told? We're wasting time sitting around when we should be out there, all of us, looking for him!

"Why are you only just telling us!" I didn't think I was that loud but honestly I'm beyond caring at this point. "We could have been searching all day!"

"We thought it to be more useful just to start searching rather then wasting time with all of this!" My eyes widen at Musa's words. Her temper is flaring up. I open my mouth to respond but the rest of the girls stand between me and Musa already sensing the brewing argument. We're both upset and ready to take our frustrations out on anything or anyone, even if it's each other.

"Both of you calm down! It's late now and we should all get some rest." Musa sighs however she still complies, the guys have probably forced her to come back here for the night. Aisha turns to me seeing Musa has gone to bed. "Flora, I know you're upset that you weren't told about this earlier and I know you want to find Riven but I promise you that we will ALL go looking for him tomorrow morning, first thing." I just stare at Aisha for a few seconds before nodding in compliance and moving wordlessly to my room.

* * *

It's been an hour, maybe two since we all went to bed. By the looks of things the others are all asleep. I need to take my chance to get out of here, Helia stopped coming over for the night recently since I've been able to get to sleep but I have a feeling it might change after I start sneaking out again, I need to find Riven though no matter what.

I manage to make it out of the dorm without any disturbance. I always used my window in order to exit the building, that way there's less of a risk about being caught whilst walking through the school. I waste no time in running to Red Fountain as soon as I'm off of school grounds, I need to see that note, it could be a lead.

I know where I'm going as soon as I enter Red Fountain. The guys would have sent Saladin a copy of the note they found but they'll still have the original in order to work things out.

It takes me a few minutes to pick the lock to the guys' dorm room, a little trick Riven taught me. Once I'm in I begin searching, there's no sign of a note within the min area so it must be within one of their rooms. My guess is Nabu has it since he is Riven's roommate and best friend. I slip silently into Nabu's room whilst making sure to keep a careful eyes on his sleeping figure. No movement at all. I smile to myself as I begin to search the room.

I've been searching Riven's side of the room for about half an hour and there's still nothing! I sigh in frustration, one of the guys must have it which makes this ten times harder.

"Are you done now?" I practically jump out of my skin when I hear Nabu's voice. I turn around and shoot up from my position on the floor to face him.

"H-how long have you been there?" I'm so busted.

"About twenty minutes, I figured I may as well let you complete your search before tlling you that I've got the note." Sly little...

"Please can you give it to me Nabu? He's my brother..." I need to know where he is, I need to make sure that he's okay.

"Of course I'll give it to you Flora... tomorrow anyway." My jaw drops at his words. I need to start searching as soon as possible.

"But... but..."

"No Flora, tomorrow. What would Riven say if he were here? You need to rest, this is why we didn't come and get you this morning because we knew you'd get way to stressed out even though you're still supposed to be taking things easy."

"Nabu I'm fine." My arguments just seem to fall upon deaf ears though as Nabu takes no notice of them what so ever.

"Yeah, sure you are. That's why you're standing in my dorm in an all boys school in the middle of the night." Nabu chuckles a little as he puts the current situation into perspective. "Bed and then you can have the note."

"I'm not leaving without the note." As soon as the words pass my lips I'm picked up and placed over Nabu's shoulder as he moves around the dorm.

"Nabu put me down!" I insist whilst being careful to maintain my hushed tone so that I avoid waking any of the others too. Finally Nabu sets me down on a softer surface, a bed most likely. We're in Helia's and Timmy's room by the looks of things.

"Hey trouble." Helia's voice greets me followed by his arms wrapping around me. He uses his magic to change me back into pyjamas as he pulls me under the duvet.

"Well I've got a feeling that Helia won't be letting his teddy bear go anytime soon." Nabu teases.

"Of course I won't." Helia agrees whilst nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck. I just about see Nabu exit the room before Helia pulls me closer into his chest, blocking my view of the surroundings. "Now go to sleep my flower, and if you try to leave I WILL tie you to the bed." I sigh but nod knowing Helia will most defiantly go through with his threat. As I close my eyes I slowly feel the world fade away.

* * *

I wake up with my face still nuzzled into Helia's chest and his arms still keeping me close to him. I look up at him slowly, allowing my eyes time to adjust to the light. "Hey my flower, good to see you're awake. It's still early so don't worry." I nod and try to wriggle out of Helia's arms but he is not allowing me to do so. Eventually I break free of his grasp and use my magic to get myself dressed. I hear Helia sigh, probably wanting for me to get more sleep, before he gives in and uses magic to get dressed himself.

It's not long until we're all ready and leaving to search for Riven. The only thing we have to go on is the note left, we know who's responsible.

 _'We have a friend of yours.  
We know you have a way to give people more powers, if you don't give it to us you won't see your friend again.  
We'll be waiting - Trix'_

* * *

Hours have passed but we appear to finally have a lead on the location of the Trix and more importantly where they have Riven. We're all ready to find him, me, the Specialists and the Winx. They've supposedly taken him to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Magix. Everyone thinks that it sounds like a trap and I must agree but nothing is more important than getting my brother, Musa's boyfriend and a friend of everyone's (even though he doesn't always act like it) back.

It's sundown by the time that we reach the warehouse and we're all still lacking a plan. None of us have had any idea on a course of action to take so we've had to settle on making it up as we go along.

The warehouse is dark as we enter. There's no working electricity, much like the house me and Riven lived however the darkness here is much more sinister. Knowing what's hidden in the warehouse causes a chill to travel up my spine, teamed with the fact that the scene seems like something straight out of a horror movie I can easily say that I am terrified.

The corridor we entered into opens up into a large room that we are now stood in, a few old boxes are piled up and scattered across the room left from the previous business that was running here. Then I see Riven, tied to a chair directly opposite us. There are a few cuts and bruises scattered over his skin but from what I can tell there isn't much more, that doesn't mean that they won't pay for what they've done though!

I hear Musa's soft gasp at the sight and I allow my body to push forwards towards him without sparing a tought for anything else.

Nails dig into my arms as I'm pulled off to the side by a figure I know all too well as Icy. She holds me tightly, turning me so that my friends are on one side and my brother, Riven, is on the other side.

"I'm sure this one here can tell us how to get more power, don't you think sisters?"

"I'm sure she could manage that task." Oh no, that's Darcy so Stormy won't be far behind either.

"It isn't much to ask in exchange for her life." There's Stormy.

"Let. Her. Go." Aisha's demand comes out strong but I can hear the small waver in her voice, I can see the slight fear she has.

I take note of the way in which Musa, Nabu, Timmy and Bloom sneak out of the group and subtly make their way to Riven where they untie him before returning with Riven back into the group as if nothing has happened.

I take note of the calming look sent to me by Helia, the silent way in which he assures me that everything will be okay. I allow myself to close my eyes, block out the Trix and all the negativity and just focus on Helia. I imagine his arms wrapped around me making me feel safe and protected, his sweet words whispered softly into my ear and the gentle caress of his hand.

Focusing solely on Helia I pull my body from the restraints known as Icy, feeling her nails slice through my skin in an attempt to recapture me.

"I can't give you more power." I surprise myself with my steady, unwavering tone but I try not to let my hesitance show through.

"We know you gave yourself your powers back after losing them," Icy hisses at me, looking ready to pounce and capture me once more.

"It only works if someone has already lost their powers, even then it doesn't always work, the person could die. Besides it doesn't make your powers stronger it gives you back your powers at the same level." My explanation does nothing to convince Icy that this is the truth though.

"Why should I believe some pathetic fairy?"

Before I can answer a dull glow emits from the inner wrist of each member of the Trix, each one a different colour. Icy's is blue, Darcy's is purple and Stormy's is a dark pink. The three look at their wrists before exchanging glances, then in a flash of smoke the trio are gone.

* * *

"Riven what did they want you for?" It feels like Sky has been asking the same question for hours.

"I told you Sky, they wanted me as bait for you guys."

"What did they do?"

"Nothing much, they did take their anger out on me a few times whilst I was tied up but nothing else really happened, not around me at least."

"One more question, Riven."

"What is it Sky?"

"Are you okay?"

A cocky smirk spreads across Riven's face at Sky's question.

"I always am."

 **A/N Sorry I haven't written in ages, I rarely have time anymore and for that I'm really sorry! Hope you guys can forgive me! This chapter was 2,150 words so I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review, I love reading all of your reviews. Thank you guys so much!**


End file.
